Fire EDblem: The Secret Of The Sacred Stones
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: Ed is playing with his old Gameboy Advance with the game "Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones" at the Peach Creek Junior High top floor while hanging out his best friends during lunch time. An unexplained weather which leads them to get sucked in into Ed's GBA. One day, they waked up into the medieval era, in the continent called Magvel. Will they survive or die in it, permanently?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello folks! Finally, this is the first Ed, Edd n Eddy/Fire Emblem crossover ever. To those who are expecting that the Fire Emblem I'm writing about is FE:A (Fire Emblem:Awakening),I'm sorry, but it's not. I don't have a 3DS or even played this game (I heard that it's an awesome game). This is Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones (A classic Fire Emblem GBA game). To those who have play this game (Even me), I'm ready for criticisms as always. Anyway. we're gonna to find out on how the hell did they get into Magvel, A world in which Fire Emblem VIII takes place (Which we will find out in the next or next 2 chapters). To those to don't know this game, It's a classic game where you play as the royal brother and sister with their friends in the main game, along with Fire Emblem 7(You know, the three lords: Eliwood, Hector and Lyndis). Anyway, this is the first EEnE/FE crossover. There is gonna be humor it's because, it has the Eds with it and some units.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, nor Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. EEnE = Danny Antonucci and A.K.A Studios, FE = Intelligent Studios**

* * *

Chapter 1: **_Introduction of the Game_**

Note: Junior high in the U.S is actually in their late teens.

It's just a normal day at Peach Creek, near in between New Orleans and Texas. Birds are chirping with sweet whistles while they are at the tress. The members of the Cul-De-Sac are just preparing themselves for school. Double D, Better known as Edd, preparing himself for school with a new accessory, a necktie in his shirt. He prepared himself for school is like in the future in which his newly improve house is acting like his house is really a robot. With sandwich at his left hand and a sling bag (with complete school supplies) in his left shoulder, he rushes all the way outside his home as he is extremely afraid on getting late. Ed, being Ed as he is just putting his lunch at his pocket and only brings a pencil with him and secretly, his old Gameboy Advance that is given by his parents with a few cartilage with him. Eddy, being a slowpoke and lazy as hell when it comes too school stuff, he is just making himself looking good. He did bring books, but those books belongs to Double D as we all know that Eddy does not want to learn in school. He then finishes everything as he went outside to meet his friends. As they we're outside, Eddy met Ed, who is having his goofy smile and said,

_"Hiya Eddy! Have you seen Double D?"_

Eddy is just gritting his teeth as he is just outside minutes ago and didn't respond to him. After a few minutes, they saw a sweating Double D who is now running in the direction in which the school bus is located. Eddy told Ed to grab Double D by the back collar of his shirt. Ed is just doing his goofy smile and grab him, which cause Double D to pull back at the direction in which Eddy and Ed is standing behind Eddy's home as he is landed to Ed's chest very hard in which Ed didn't have damage with the impact. Dizziness got into Double D, as Ed releases his grip from Double D shirt. Wobbling, He then said like a drunkard while walking like one.

_"Hwah... Whersh the skhool bush?"_

As Eddy saw the condition Double D has been through, he is now in tears as he is trying not to laugh along with Ed. Double D then shake his head to snap out at his dizziness as he looks at Ed and Eddy with a dead-in-the-eye look and said with his voice, unimpressed and then turn into a scream as he looks at the time.

_"Ha...Ha...Ha...Very funny. Gentlemen...**WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!**__"_

Eddy then smirks while raising his eyebrow as he does NOT care if he gets late for school or not. Ed too got scared as he does not want his baby sister Sarah to tell his mother. He then picks Eddy up like he is a bag while holding the books like a schoolgirl. Eddy is now pissed off and said in a cold voice.

_"Ed...Put me down...Now."_

_"But Eddy, I don't wanna fail at class anymore. If that happens, the school will tell Sarah then Sarah will tell mom then mom will tell dad and **DAD WILL JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH TV!**"_

Eddy is just crossing his arms with the books with him and with a pissed off look at his face as Ed and Double D runs to go to school. Double D then tell Ed to run faster and carry him as he is running out of oxygen according to him and Ed grabs him by the left arm and throw to put him in a piggyback ride position.

* * *

As they arrived at school while Ed catching his breath and puts the two Eds down, they we're at shock as it is just the first day of class as their classmates are jeering at them in which pisses Eddy off. He heard it, loud and clear. Kevin is the first one to do that as he said to them in a very insulting way.

_"Awwww...If it isn't 'Dork, Dork and Dorky' being late at school. Ooooh... Double Dweeb can't even run at least 1 meter and he is not even sweating. Dorky is too lazy to run because he is too "**SHORT!"**. Hahahaha... What a bunch of losers."_

Ok Eddy had enough of Kevin's insults towards his friends and himself. He was being forced back by Ed as Eddy is gritting his teeth while ready to punch that jock in the face. Then he heard of Sarah, who is in the left side of Jimmy (2nd to the last row in the center seat) as she is joining the sneering contest with Kevin which Double D calls.

_"Ooooohh... Is Eddy going to cry? Will I bring a waddle for you, **STUPID FOOL?!**"_

Eddy is now red with anger as he is now thinking about killing those two loudmouth morons. Double D, being mature as he is, he then asked Kevin a very interesting question with a smirk on his face. Eddy then looked at Double D's face, as he knew he had enough too.

_"Kevin, since you love calling me, Ed and especially Eddy, "dorks", do you even know what that means?"_

Kevin face from a smirk turned into an alarm as he does not want to get embarrassed by everyone, including his crush Nazz who is seating at the right of him at the 2nd row. He then coughed a bit as he then stand up and said with a cool look on his face, not to make a fool out of himself.

_"Dork means...Uh...I don't know, but it sounds cool and it suits you 3 idiots."_

Double D only snickers at Kevin's answer as he is just nodding with a grin, knowing that he does not know what that means with Kevin's reaction is blank with rage in which he is embarrassed secretly and his ego is being hit hard. He is not through yet as he looks at Sarah in which Ed and even Eddy have never seen Double D like this. He then asked her a question with a reminder on what she did to him and Eddy, especially Ed.

_"Sarah, since you hate Ed so much and you think that you are the 'princess' in your family, you keep on tattle-tailing Ed by telling him you're gonna tell your mom, having a crush on me in which I might do the same thing. Sarah, first and foremost is that your immaturity causes me to turn you off, your bratty demeanor is extremely exaggerating that you act like a 5 year old or even worse, a baby. You'll only hate me if I join Ed and Eddy. You want me to betray them? I can't do that, little girl, same case as Jimmy. You can't leave him because he is your best friend. Jimmy will never be strong if he keeps on depending on you in which that is not a good idea to make Jimmy independent. Your hate in Eddy is somewhat understanding despite that scamming is NOT a good idea and that leads to a fraud, fake and even forgery if we have papers. In short, it's a crime So let me ask you this, why do you hate your brother so much to oblivion that he loves you so much even you will beat him up so bad that unintentionally, you want to kill him in cold blood and even me and Eddy? Why? Can you justify your actions?"_

Eddy is just speechless and Ed is just doing his own way. Everyone in the class, before the teacher arrives are in shock even Kevin can't say anything. Nazz is only nodding in Double D philosophy of life on what really happen to them. Rolf, who is in the left side of Kevin stops eating meat for a while and even agrees with him. Jonny, who is in the right side of Sarah, whispers with his 2x4 friend Plank about that speech. After a few seconds, he and Plank agreed on Double D. The very last row (5th row), the Kanker sisters are like day-dreaming that the Eds are fighting for their rights in which the members of the cul-de-sac are speechless. Heck even Jimmy agreed with Double D. He want to be strong and independent in order for him not to become a wimp. Sarah, who is now very angry in which Double D made his point. She then stood up with rage as she said with disgust while she felt the guilt in Double D 's words.

_"Double D! You are so naive. You don't even know what I've been through when me and Ed are kids. Ed can get whatever he wants, that's why my mother took care of me and not my dad because he loves 'my' stupid brother more than me. You don't eve-"_

Double D just halted Sarah by doing a 'stop' gesture. He then just rubbing the temples of his head, lowers it and just shaking with disappointment. He knew that Sarah did NOT experience hardships than he does. Eddy and Ed are just having their thoughts that, _'This is NOT Double D. This is someone else but with Double D's body.'_. They have never seen Double D like this. As they will all know that it will end in a useless argument, the teacher came in the classroom as Sarah sits down while she is staring daggers at Double D, who she thinks that he is the 'traitor' of the cul-de-sac and joined with a bunch of rebels like the Eds.

* * *

As they went to their front seats while the class has been started, Eddy is just mumbling that he wishes that it's lunch time or even recess. Ed is just day dreaming on how he is swimming in a pool of gravy. Double D is just being himself while studying the school subjects that they have. While the rest them is nothing usual, some are just felt that it's too boring as they are right in front of the teacher, whether far or not. Although for them it takes forever, but Ed is just playing the book while doing slobbering acts and even dropped it to his tongue in which he laughs while winced the pain a bit. Eddy is just moping and feels that he is bored to death using books as covers in order to sleep in class.

When the sound of the bell rang, the kids ran with excitement as it's already lunch time and they all went to the cafeteria except the Eds who are still in the classroom. Eddy got up excitedly as he immediately grabs Double D by the arm and Ed, by the collar of his green jacket as he runs in high speed to go to the top floor of the school in which that they can see the view. Double D felt both in shock and surprised as he thinks that Eddy might have a scamming plan in which he is not surprised. Ed is just laughing his ass off as he is just getting something in his pocket to reveal his old Gameboy Advance to play a game that makes Ed filled with adrenaline. As they now at the top floor, he drops the duo to the ground, making Double D's head crashed into the concrete and lies down. Ed is just ignoring everything as he is just playing the game. Double D felt the impact as he is gets up, while seeing stars in the sky. He then shakes it off and then continues to read a book. Eddy gets up while rubbing his back as he is sighed with a pissed off look at his face. He then stands up to plan for a new scam.

As Eddy was about to speak out about the plans of his new scam during break time or even no class, he then turns at Ed with curiosity filled look in his eyes. He saw Ed playing a strategy game that gives Eddy a headache as we all know that Eddy is a lazy-thinker when it comes to serious and useful plans. But when it's all about scamming, he is the "leader" and the "thinker". Double D too noticed Ed's look, which is filled with seriousness as he stops reading and look at the game in which Ed is playing right now. He can tell that it's a medieval, permanent death, strategic game in which he asked Ed out of curiosity and observed.

_"Uh Ed, what is that game you are playing right now? It seems that it's really tough. One mistake and that unit of yours dies, permanently. Strategy of your surroundings and bringing your best units as leaders and lower level units as members to follow the leaders command."_

Ed then looks at Double D and with a smile, in which the game said it's in "Players Phase". He then said with seriousness, in which making Eddy and Double D surprise. Eddy just looks at him with doubts. He then introduces them to the game that he is playing and compares his friends and the characters of the game.

_"Double D? Do you remember when I said the first time that I want to become a warrior who is the defender of all Butter Toast and Gravy, soon I become Lothar? Well, this game is called "Fire Emblem:The Sacred Stones". It's a strategic game in which you have to be extremely careful, in order for your units to survive. Some say that you have to pick your surroundings for a bigger chance for survival. In order to win the game, you beat the bosses the every chapter and buy good stuff. Oh yeah. I remember some characters names. Lute reminds me of you Double D. She loves knowledge and some with weird stuff about watching monks and writes about it, only the monk watching does not count. Also with Artur and a sage guy named...Uh, my brain is working. He is Saleh. Innes acts like you Eddy. He loves to be the 'tactician' of the group and even to become the leader, also a hot head and overprotective to his little sister named Tana. Also with a scammer, a gambler and a stealer named Rennac, Joshua and Colm, they can be your best friends Eddy. As for me, I am like Dozla. He is a very happy man and thinks of the positive side to cheer the members up when they have problems. But the main objective of this game is to stop the Demon King, who possessed Lyon, the necromancer prince in Grado."_

After his explanation and comparision, they just looked at Ed with confusion as they are thinking that what on earth is Ed talking about. Eddy is just giving Ed a stare that indicates _'I have no idea what you're talking about'._ Double D is just scratching his head, even Double D is extremely confused about Ed's explanation and comparison despite he is the smartest . Ed then turns at his Gameboy as the led light power that is indicating the battery life turns red as he yells while rattling as he does not want to start all over again. He knows how hard this game is.

"NO! BATTERY MUST NOT DIE! NEED SOME ZAPPIDY ZAP ZAP TO IT! "NEW GAME" OR "RESTART CHAPTER" IS BAD FOR ED! NEED CHARGER!"

Eddy is just going near to Ed and whacks him from behind by using his right hand. Ed is just face first along with the Gameboy. As Double D continues on reading his book and also observes the sky. He then looks at the sky with horror as he saw the clouds covering the sun in which he noticed and thinks that it's gonna be an unexpected natural disaster or bad luck. He then gets up, runs and then taps both Eddy and Ed by the shoulder in which he gives them the reminder which is filled with fear.

_"Gentlemen...The sky is too dark. I have a bad feeling about this."_

Eddy, who is still strangling Ed hard as Ed, who is laughing the pain that he is been through. They looked at Double D, who is now worried about their well being as they too looked at the sky in which Eddy might think that the clouds might eaten the sun. Ed also thinks that its a UFO from an another dimension. They didn't know that is a unexpected force and a supernatural disaster that is hard to explain by physics and the unknown. They will know what hit them and even the kids of the cul-de-sac saw this as they run away for safety as they go inside to school. Most of them are doing sports stuff, except for Sarah and Jimmy who are inside at the library reading fairy tale stories. The Eds might be shaken with fear as looked at the sky while in this case Double D already dropped his book to the ground, who knows what is gonna happen to them.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for this story. The first ever Ed, Edd n Eddy/Fire Emblem crossover. What do you guys think about this story? Give me your thoughts of it and tell me. Please. Read, Review, Favorite and Follow the story, if you really like it. To those who are critics, please also review about the flaws of the story and I will really say thank you. Pairings? That is still not gonna happen, but it "might" happen in the later run. That's all for now as I'm gonna start writing chapter 2. Don't worry, I will update this chapter as fast as I can, but not super fast. I also need time to think for the next chapter. A promise is a promise. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello folks and this is the second chapter of Fire EDblem: The Secret Of The Sacred Stones. While we look back at the previous chapter, we saw the Eds shivering in fear as they looked at the clouds as if the clouds have a mouth that is literally eaten the sun. The kids of the cul-de-sac have stayed inside the school to avoid unexplained circumstances. This chapter will be focused about the plan to save the Eds from the supernatural disaster and soon will be sucked in and finally entering to the challenging survival world called Fire Emblem in the continent called Magvel. Anyway, let's continue shall we?**

* * *

As when know that the Eds are actually now helpless like hell as they saw the clouds swirling like a hurricane and adding lightning and thunder that hits randomly in Peach Creek. The kids of the cul-de-sac, who are now inside the classroom are now looking at the windows in each in their respective rooms to see outside. But the most who got scared in this incident is Jimmy, who stopped read fairy tales also with Sarah who seems to be curious about this turn of events that will happen to the cul-de-sac and Peach Creek in general.

Meanwhile at the top floor, The Eds are still extremely paralyzed as they still gazed in the darken sky which is now the clouds colors becomes black as the lightning hits the trees in which the cul-de-sac kids in the window have their eyes widen with fear. Ed just shrugs like he does not care of the world as all he wants is to win the game. Double D pulled his hat to cover his eyes as he thinks that It's gotta be the end of the world. Eddy is just running to the door wide open but it got closed due to the wind pressure of the unexpected climate change causing the door to slam hard and with bad luck, the door is in lock position. Eddy jumps and grabs the doorknob to escape for his dear life, but the doorknob is locked tightly causing him to slip his grip and fly backwards, crashing into Double D and slams them to the ground, which swishes him. Ed just said with a smile, with still pressing buttons to play the game with his GameBoy Advance.

_"I'm almost there guys. I'm winning!"_

Eddy just gets up with a stuck-up Double D in his back as he see stars in his eyes. Double D then got released from the swish like paper as he gets up while dusting off his shirt. Double D then saw the sky is getting worse and worse as their worse nightmare came true. Eddy then goes near to Ed yelled at his right ear.

"ED! HELP US GET US OUT OF HERE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Ed, being absent minded as he is just looks at Eddy with a goofy smile as he just whacked by Eddy in the back of his head. Ed just laughed as he gets up while not taking his eyes off on his game. He just grab both Eds by the arm. He then throws Eddy and Double D to his shoulders as he then runs to the locked door. He then grabs the door as he he tries to pull it, but the door is jammed that even Ed's strength can't budge it. He tries to turn the doorknob and pull it, but to no avail as it seems to be force field by a strange power. After a force struggle, they ot pushed backwards as if an unfathomable force is pushing them sending Ed lying down to the floor along with Double D and Eddy.

_"Mommy? Can I see you?"_ Eddy said while seeing stars in his eyes.

_"I guess that we're gonna end our lives here."_ Double D said while getting dizzy, he voice is filled with hopelessness.

_"I am a lump!" _Ed said while chuckling in their conditions.

As they saw lightning right between their eyes, it hits now in the football field. They eyes filled with fear as they thought that they are going to die. Eddy thinks that it's the curse of Rolfs telephone, Ed's cursed scam, Kankers black magic. He thinks that it's all Ed's fault. Double D can't even move due to the fear that takes over him. Ed is just in mixed emotions now. Fear because he thinks that it's much more worse than the "Curse of Evil Tim". Glee because he sees lightning, hurricane clouds and more natural disasters that he can think about. Eddy and Double D regain senses as they hugged Eds arm, lying down while shivering down afraid. Ed then gets up while finally, wins the game. Lightning struck into the floor almost near in their foot which they got up and running around in circles. Then they said one at a time with fear, starting with Eddy who is now huffing like hell.

"I'M...TOO...HANDSOME...TO...DIE!"

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! WHY IS IT THAT THE DOOR IS LOCKED?! THIS IS ABSURD! WE ARE GONERS, DIED IN A TRAGEDY, DESTINED TO HAVE BAD LUCK!" Then it's Double D said it with the meaning that says '_This is end for us gentlemen._'. Double D starts to show some fatigue due to the running.

"TROUBLE...BIG...BAD FOR ED! GONERS WE ARE!" Ed said while shouting at the top of his lungs that it heard throughout the arena, even inside the school. In this case Ed's Game Boy is in his jacket.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the school. The cul-de-sac kids except the Eds, were now worried that they we're screaming for help (Except for Kevin and Sarah) . Even if they don't like them, they got memories with them. For Jimmy, the kid like Double D due to the fact that he is gentle among the Eds. He also like Ed due to the fact that he is the kindest and he also feels sorry for him. For Jonny and Plank, they will always like the Eds even if it's obvious that they were scamming him. For Rolf, He likes the Eds, except if they offend him in any way. He even let Ed take care of his farm animals. For Nazz, she is the kindest among the kids and even likes Double D due to his maturity, except if she is harmed in any way. Well, as for the Kanker sisters, they are now worried like they are wives thinking that the Eds might cheat on them. Now Nazz, with her kindness aura activated, she then said to them to help the Eds.

_"Guys we've gotta help them before they might get hurt or even worse."_

Kevin just looked at her with a smug indicating that he will never, ever gonna help if the Eds are involved. He then said with rudeness in his voice.

_"No way! Those dorks deserved it!"_

Sarah even agreed to Kevin as she then said with her bratty demeanor.

_"Yeah! And even if my stupid bother survives, I'll tell mom!"_

As annoying as it is, it won't help the situation. Jonny talking with Plank if they will help. After a few seconds due to Planks "decision", Jonny made his answer.

_"Well...We're gonna help! I agree with you Nazz. Even if the Eds do something bad to us, they have also do something good to us."_

Rolf also nodding to the statement that Nazz made as he said while his arms crossed.

_"Rolf agrees with the Nazz, yes? The Ed boys are in big danger. We may want to beat them up without mercy like papa's digging beets, but not as far as killing the Ed boys."_

Finally, Jimmy agrees the majority as he then looks at Sarah with a smile before he joins with the others to save the Eds.

_"Sarah, look, Double D is right. I've gotta stand with my two feet. Have I told you that I want to be strong? Well now, I'll help them and endure Eddy's brute acts. They are right. Even If Eddy insults me, I must have backbone to prove that I'm emotionally strong and sooner or later...Physically strong."_

After those words, this make Sarah in shock. She is now very angry to the point that she felt betrayed by her own best friend and will be Jimmy's enemy. Kevin sighed as he just reminded them that it's dangerous for them to go to the top floor of the school due to the fact that they heard lightning strikes. The Kankers even joining in to help them as we all know, they are the "wives" of the Eds. But that didn't stop them to those who agree. They rushed to the door that opens the top door in order to save the Eds.

* * *

Meanwhile at the top floor, the Eds are still running like hell as they are starting to run out of energy. Ed is now starting to huff. As energetic as he is, he is almost in his limit. Double D is now tired as he is now in Ed's back as his looks is now pale like he is now out of oxygen. Eddy, instead of running, he is now walking as he is now running out of breath as he stops as he lowers his head, huffing. Ed pulls Eddy out as the lightning strikes directed to him. The wind is getting stronger and the rain is flowing fast like during the time when the Eds are trying to get jawbreakers for free in the candy store. They are now flying as they thought they are gotta get blown away. Ed is holding a pole for dear life, making Double D and Eddy clinging to his both arm hard.

As the group who agrees helping the Eds, they are now at the door as Rolf tells them to stay back as he is now in front of it. He heard Ed shouting "HELP US, WE ARE GONERS!". Rolf shouted as he tries to open the door by himself before the others joins in for help.

"FEAR NOT LACK-OF-A-BRAIN ED BOY, AS ROLF AND THE OTHERS ARE HERE TO SAVE YOU AND THOSE TWO ED BOYS!"

Rolf is now holding his grip in the doorknob as Jonny/Plank(In his side), Nazz, Jimmy and even the Kanker sisters shockingly help him by hugging each in the waist while Rolf trying to turn the doorknob and pull it. But to no avail as the door is not yet open in which it is cause by an unknown force in which might creep them out.

In the Eds scenario, Eds grip is starting to get loosen due to the rain falling fast making the pole slippery and the winds force hard. Ed still shouting expecting for Rolf and the others will help them. Double D, being a fragile one is already loosen his left hand grip leaving his right hand holding and clinging Eds arm/jacket. Eddy is also doing the same as he said while shouting and as usual blaming Ed.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT LUMPY! IF YOU DIDN'T PLAY THAT STUPID GAME IN YOUR GAME BOY, WE WOULDN'T HAVE A SITUATION LIKE THIS MORON!"

Ed only ignored Eddy as he is still clinging for his himself and his buddies life. Double D tries to invent something that would hold them tight, but he can't due to the wind pressure that causes him not to do it and cannot do it. He is physically weak among the Eds.

* * *

In the rescue scenario, Rolf and the other are spinning like bowling balls and got crashed to the floor in which they are shocked that the doorknob and the door itself is not yet destroyed. They are seeing stars in their eyes. Kevin and Sarah just looked at them and reminded them that the Eds can't be save. Then the group get up and tries it again. But as they tried again, they failed again in the same result. Kevin and Sarah sighed as they knew that they want to to save the Eds. Even if they hate the Eds to the oblivion, they finally helps them as they joined in to the fray. But before they do it once more, Kevin planned as he tells them what assignments should it be in order to save them. Most of them got bruises and lumps in their heads except for Kevin and Sarah.

_"Alright guys listen up. As much as I hate the dorks so much that I wish that they are dead, we must help them. They have a been members of the cul-de-sac for many years. We have to find a way to save them despite the weather is unpredictable."_

Sarah, nodded with agreement. She does not want Ed to be Dead as she thinks that there is no one to boss her around anymore. Talk about taking an advantage.

Jimmy raises his hand, Kevin looks at him that says, _"Yes?"_. Jimmy then gives him a reminder.

_"You know that the wind pressure is so hard for us to save them, right?"_

Nazz nods in agreement and said.

_"Jimmy is right. The wind is so strong that not even Rolf can walk right against the wind."_

Jonny, who is still busy talking to Plank about a plan in which . After a few seconds, they nodded with agreement without any words and arguments.

Rolf, who is now thinking about it. He then calls Jonny and Jimmy as they are planning about something but it's still about saving the Eds. Then they went to the boys bathroom to change their clothes. After a few minutes, they have become Urban Rangers as they are ready for rescuing the Eds. He salutes to everyone to indicate that he will plan and save them.

_"I, Rolf, leader of the Urban Rangers will save the three-outcast Ed boys! Ranger Jimmy, Ranger Jonny, we are going to the most challenging part of being an Urban Ranger is to save a person life in natural disaster calamities, yes? We need hooks, ropes and support to save those Ed boys. And we can award ourselves with the most important medallion ever."_

Jimmy, who is still scared, but willing to try to save a persons life. Jonny without thinking, nods and salutes to Rolf while holding Plank up to indicate that Plank is doing the same agreeing on the plan.

The Kankers ridiculed the plan as we all know, they will go all in straight without thinking just for the sake of their 'boyfriends' and without thinking about the risk that they are taking. Starting off with Lee, who is now standing up and can't wait.

_"I had enough of this blabbering, let's go right now so that we can spend time with our boyfriends!"_

Marie, who is fixing herself and said in a voice that indicates that this means business.

_"Yeah. We plan and wait?! I say, let's go right now!"_

May, being an idiot as she nods in agreement.

Rolf just sighed as he can tell that the Kankers won't listen. Rolf then reveals a book as he opens the very last page in which to topic is about 'rescuing dangerous situations', he then reveals it to Jimmy and Jonny as it tells that their eyes are sparkling with hype. Rolf said in excitement.

"BEHOLD, THE MEDALLION CALLED, "URBAN RANGER HERO"!"

Despite Kevin calls Rolfs group 'Urban Losers', he was shocked that even for once this medallion has a cool name on it. Well as for Nazz, she is just happy that the Peach Creek members are going to save the Eds and even the Kankers despite of her discomfort to them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Eds scenario. Ed is now holding his right hand left in the pole as the scene becomes like a hurricane is passing by, slowly and strong. Eddy is the only one who holds Ed's right arm, Double D is holding Eddy's both legs as he tries to hold on with an ounce of strength left from him. Ed shouting very loud and said, finally losing hope.

"WE ARE GONERS GUYS! EDDY'S RIGHT, IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IF I DIDN'T BRING THAT CARTILAGE, THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN! I'M SORRY! BAD ED! BAD!"

Double D knew that Ed didn't really do this. For him, it's just an unlucky turn of events. He then said to Ed, while shouting which gives Ed encouragement.

_"Ed! We have to work together to save ourselves and cheat death! Just hold on tight Ed!"_

Eddy really hates Ed right now that he thinks that he is going to die and even looks at the pole, which is now cracking. Still with a pissed off look at his face, he then shouts indicating that Ed is a big-time **IDIOT**.

"**YOU'RE AN MORON! YOU KNOW THAT! THAT STUPID 'FIRE EMBLEM' GAME IS THE REASON WHY WE ARE IN THIS SITUATION! DUMBASS, IF WE ARE NOT FRIENDS, I WOULD HAVE PUT THAT POLE UP TO YOUR ASS REACHING IT TO YOUR MOUTH IF THAT WEATHER IS NOT IN THAT CONDITION!...YOU GOT TO SAVE US NOW, MONOBROW!"**

Ed was trying to say something, but the lightning have hit something in Ed. It strikes right into Ed's GBA in which Double D and Eddy's eyes widen. After that, the hurricane subsided as if it just passes by. Ed then makes himself as an arrow and applies the pole as a bow. He then pulls it and finally releases his right hand grip and launches himself to the door and got squashed shape-like a garbage lid alongside with Eddy and Double D due to the door still got it's force-field. Ed then pops himself to his normal shape and even Double D and Eddy, who are now having their eyes swirling. Then the two Eds get up, as Eddy grumbling of something that Ed is a bad luck. While for Double D, Ed is just careless, an airhead and a smelly moron. Ed just laughed as he said.

_"Guys. My GBA got zapped. I should try to turn it on.__"_

Double D and Eddy are now alarmed as they said simultaneously that Ed should 'not' turn on his GBA. Maybe that due to the lightning strike that causes it. Ed, without thinking, turns on the GBA as the cloud turned into a swirl like a black hole. Eddy just muttered, _"Told you so."_. Double D is now pulled his hat to not watch the bad scenario again. Ed just looked at sky as he didn't noticed that he is now dropping his GBA without any damage and got his feet sucked in like a genie. He screamed and shouted.

"**AHHHHHH! I'M BEING SUCKED BY AN ALIEN FROM THE DIMENSION OF THE PREDATORS! SAVE ME GUYS!"**

As idiotic as it sounds, they know that Ed needs help as Eddy and Double D are trying to pull Ed out. But as they are trying to, Eddy's face got sucked in like when he pressed Double D's volcano science project in his garage. Double D with half of his body are now in the GBA as he still tries to save Ed. After the long struggle, it's over, they are now in the GBA with Ed's game Fire Emblem in it. Good thing for them that they got Double D. Without him, they might get themselves killed. They are now in the black hole scenario that Eddy and Double D are screaming in agony while Ed is screaming with joy as if he thinks that he is flying.

After many hours, the three of them are lying in the floor unconsciously as the impact being hit on the grass is too much. The first who get up is Ed, who is now smiling with enjoyment as he shakes Double D and Eddy. The next one who gets up is Eddy as he sprang up like a spring. He looks at the scene that this is NOT their home anymore as they saw a huge castle miles away. He then shakes Double D, who is still groggy and finally gets up. He is now in shock as each of their attires have changed. Double got a green cloak and have a book called 'Anima: Fire' and the other called 'Ancient Magic: Flux'in which indicates that he can choose if he wants, Tactician/Mage or Tactician/Shaman. Ed's attire is a white sando, blue pants, brown boots and an ax at hand. He still got his green jacket, but its style has changed into a medieval style. On Eddy, he got a torn black coat with a black shirt, blue pants and boot. He got a sword around his waist and a pick lock in the his pocket. Double D then looks at Ed, said while shivering.

_"Ed, where are we?"_

Ed then said that he forgets in which cause Double D and Eddy alarmed. After a few minutes in which take 10 minutes he remembered and said.

_"Magvel Double D. Magvel."_

Double D remembered that Ed mention that world in this so-called game 'Fire Emblem'. He then got shocked and is now afraid that there might be bandits will go after them. Eddy is just grumbling that why does he looks like a thief. Because Double D reminded him that it's the scamming that causes him to have a job like that. Ed is just happy that finally he is now Lothar who will save the world. They are now in a different world that they must survive and find companions to help them. But, they can't help but worried that bandits might capture them and sell them like slaves or even worse, kill them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Peach Creek. The rescue group are too late. They didn't saw any Eds in it. The Urban Rangers are shocked that their plans, for the first time have failed. Rolf looks down saying that he failed as a 'son of the shepherd'. Jonny, along with Plank feel that their superhero work is a failure. Jimmy just cried that he thinks that the Eds are dead. Nazz is just sad that they are gone. Kevin and Sarah are happy that finally, it's scam-free. The Kankers are crying that their 'boyfriends' are dead. Without the Eds, their lives have change.

* * *

**A/N: Finally the second chapter of "Fire EDblem: The Secret Of The Sacred Stones". The Eds are now in Magvel as they will find a way to survive, as usual. It took me for a long time because that I have some working to do in real life. In music, of course. Anyway, the cul-de-sac kids and the Kankers will learn how to live without the Eds. Find out next out that the Eds will finally meet the knight and the princess of the castle that they see. Thank you for the faves all follows of the story. Don't forget to take reviews to critic and compliment the story, as I will try my full best. Thank you and good bye...For now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again with our next chapter of "Fire EDblem: The Secret Of The Sacred Stones". During the previous chapter, the Eds are being sucked in by Ed's GBA because of Ed's stupidity and curiosity. Well, 'curiosity killed the cat' like Double D would want to say to him. As the Eds are in the medieval world in Fire Emblem called Magvel. Let's go the story as this will mainly focus with the Eds finding ways to survive and finally meets the first main protagonist of this world and them being as 'tour guides' in some cases. Now, Lets being the story shall we?.**

* * *

As the Eds as now in the continent of Magvel, they saw an army in which it surrounded by the said wall of the castle that they saw. Double D's look is a bishounen. The color of his hair is black and his eyes is hazel brown. Ed hairstyle is spiky with a dark orange hue and he has no beard. The color of his eyes is orange. As for Eddy, his haristyle is a semi-mohawk with three lines standing in it. The color if his hair is black and the eyes is navy blue. Then, they hide in the bushes in which if they find out, Double D is a 'tactician' in this world that they can tell in which that they will use him for either good or evil. Seems that the game makes their looks changed into anime. They heard a soldier of the enemy side shouting to the opposite side of them holding a horn in his right hand that will give the signal that they will attack, in which they are just in the center which indicates that the bushes can fit for them.

"KING FADO OF RENAIS, SURRENDER NOW SO THAT YOU WILL NOT FEEL DEATH WILL COME INTO YOUR DOOR! OUR MAJESTY, KING VIGRADE OF GRADO HAS TAKEN ORDERS THAT WE WILL TAKE RENAIS SACRED STONES THAT OWNS BY YOUR OWN SON AND DAUGHTER BRACELETS, PRINCE EPHRAIM AND PRINCESS EIRIKA! SURRENDER THE SACRED STONES IN THE NAME OF KING VIGARDE, HIS MAJESTY OF GRADO!"

The Eds, while hiding the bushes and avoiding sudden movements as if they are hearing things. For Double D, he was in shock that they are in Ed's game as he heard the names "Ephraim" and "Eirika" in which Ed indicates that they are the "Main" protagonist of the game. For Eddy, he is now in his perverted smile and mind hearing the name "Eirika" as he really wants to see a hot babe and a princess in real life as overheard from a shouting soldier, not like the way Sarah and Jimmy plays at the cul-de-sac. Double D just looked at Eddy with a cold stare indicates that he really disagrees his thoughts, but Eddy being stubborn still keeps doing it. Ed just sucks the handle of the ax like a candle to avoid him getting sliced himself. Double D then looked at Ed with disgust reminding him that be sanitary for **ONCE**. Ed just muffles in laughter and spits it out, dropping it to Eddy's foot making him wincing in pain and covered his mouth to avoid shouting. Eddy then looks at Ed a death glare making Ed nervously laugh while sweating a bit.

_'Scared Stones? Taken by that 'country' called Grado? Are they planning to destroy it or use it for up to no good?' _Double D thought while concealing, looking at the castle which is called Renais as they heard. He does NOT even know what is actually going on as he gives up that thought.

Then, they heard a castle door being banged in which indicates that a battering ram is being used to smash it all the way. The Eds are alarmed and now terrified as they looked at the entrance of the castle gates with the garrison can't hold on much longer. If they were found, they are thinking of the two worst scenarios: Being slaves for Grado or being killed by the soldiers of Grado. After a few hours, the castle gates gave way and the soldiers are charging in to take over Renais as soldiers are clashing to the enemy. The main castle door is still sealed shut as the soldiers and warriors of Renais are holding defense to avoid sudden capture of the king and his children. Double D is now horrified in this scenario as he said in whisper, tighten his grip in the left shoulder of Ed and the right shoulder of Eddy. He then looks at Ed with full fledged fear.

_"This is the 'Fire Emblem' world?! Ed, your putting our lives in danger! Do you realize that there are kingdoms that will fight for the sake of power?! If we are found by those soldiers, we will get ourselves killed or being hanged publicly and even calling us 'traitors' by those so-called countries_ (Ed is sad and worried after hearing this)! (Looks at Eddy with a stern look) _Eddy! Never flirt or court someone with royal blood cause they might think that you are just a pig without manners, unless permission is accepted by the king or their own brother/sister! Do you think that taking advantage of his/her status will lead to a good result? Think Eddy, think! We don't want our heads to be put into a __guillotine cause of adultery!"_

Eddy just looked at him blankly and just muttered as he then looks at the Renais castle is being conquered by Grado, _"Whatever sock-head."_. For Ed, he is now sweating bullets due to the consequence of his actions and just nervously said, _"Ok Double D."_. Then, they looked at the soldiers of Renais are having a hard time to scare off Grado as their forces are getting stronger. One soldier then his ally to inform that garrison is now crushed and fallen due to the battering . That soldier nods and runs to inform the King Fado of Renais.

_'This has got to be the most challenging adventure in my entire life.' _Double D thought while feeling terrified, looking at the castle of Renais being surrounded with Grados soldiers.

_'I think Double D has a point. I'd rather be at the Trailer Park, having fun _(Disgusted)_ with the Kankers rather than sticking a spear in my gut.' _Eddy thought as he feels that they can't go home. Eddy knew that they will die anytime, if they make a fatal mistake.

_'Death is bad for Ed. No chickens, gravy, butter toast, JAWBREAKERS and even Sarah will tell mom if I'm gone missing. Trouble...Big...Bad!' _Ed thought of it while nibbling his fingernails with his ax in his waist now as he looks at Renais soldiers, mostly are dead. He is now regretting on why did he turned on his GBA.

* * *

**INTRO: In an age long past...Evil flooded over the land. Creatures awash in the dark ride ran wild, pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation. In its despair, mankind appealed to the heavens, and from a blinding light came hope.**

**THE SACRED STONES:** **These five glorious treasures held the power to dispel evil. The hero Grado and his warriors used the Sacred Stones to combat evil's darkness. They defeated the Demon Kind and sealed his soul away within the stones. With the darkness imprisoned, peace returned to Magvel. But this peace would not last... Three unknown heroes have been chosen by the five Sacred Stones itself as if it is destined by fate itself in order to join forces with the ones who noticed the evil within to stop this darkness to return home and peace in Magvel will be restored once more.**

**The continent of Magvel. For some 800 Years, a quite peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness. The Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power and their legacy. The Kingdom of Renais, ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King. The Kingdom of Frelia, ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King. The Kingdom of Jehanna, ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes. The theocracy of Rausten, ruled by Mansel, The Divine Emperor. The Grado Empire, ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor. These five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones. They are joined by the emerging mercantile republic of Carcino. In times of peace, tales of the past conflict has drifted into legend, and memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated. It is now the year 803... In and instant, the whole of Magvel is threatened by an unexpected atrocity. The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stones nations, has invaded the kingdom of Renais under orders from Emporer Vigarde. A longtime ally of Grado, Renais is caught off guard, unable to mount any resistance. Grado's forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another. Compounding kind Fado's worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing. Grado's momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself. Renais will fall...It is inevitable.**

* * *

Meanwhile at the kings court, the soldier runs in front of his direction and stops to kneel in one knee and bows with respect as the soldier tells the king the bad news

_"Your Majesty, I bear bad news. The castle gate has been breached. Emporer Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls. We are surrounded your highness!"_

The king, known as Fado, being a strong king as he hair is long up to the neck length, but its straight with the color is blue green same with his stern and kind eyes. His armor is green with gold embroid line mark with a violet cape from it's back and wears the green waist armor. He just looks at the soldier and said with a thinking look.

_"I see...I understand."_

The soldier, who is still rattled and said nervous while trying to keep his posture.

_"The garrison has fallen. We've lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aid from his men. Your majesty, what are we to do?"_

Fado knew that the unexpected betrayal of Grado is leading their downfall. He should have keep his guard up if he sees any suspicion, but its already too late. He then said, as he already knew what is going to happen.

_"...What else can we do? Order your men to lay down their arms."_

The soldier just nods as he can't object the kings orders and leaves. He then saw a young woman walks, stops and faces him, who had a long straight hair with turquoise color along with her eyes. She wears a golden breast plate with shoulder guards with a yellow cape and has red gloves. She also wears a red dress with gold lines, white skirt and red leg-length boots. We can tell that she looks at him with concern like a child willing to protect their father. In short, she is the daughter of the king. She is also worried that her brother is missing when her brother knew that when Grado is conquering Renais off-guard. He knew that they will lose and left the kingdom without further notice except their father. She then said filled with worry with a fake smile.

_"Father."_

The king looked at his daughter with a look that means that she has to get out of here to avoid death. He knew that he should sacrifice himself, for his children are the future of Renais. He then asked his daughter about the bracelet.

_"Eirika. Have you wearing the bracelet I gave you?"_

She shows the bracelet in her right wrist and said.

_"Yes. I have it right here."_

Fado smiled that the important part of the kingdom is still there. He calls someone who is important to him and to keep Eirika safe.

_"Good. Seth."_

As he calls the knight named Seth, they saw him riding a white horse holding a Sliver Spear in his right and a shield in his left. He is well armored with the color of gray and yellow lines, the same color of his gauntlets,armor boots and waist armor with a black leather pants. He also wears a dark brown long sleeves as extra protection underneath his chest plate and black gloves. The color of his hair is red with red eyes. His hairstyle is a boker. He then looked at the king down, who is ready to take the command anytime.

_"Yes, your majesty?"_

Fado then looked at Seth that indicates he MUST take care of his daughter despite the journey will be very hard and many enemies would want to kill her. He then said.

_"Take Eirika and the both of you shall head to Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man. I trusted him that he will keep you safe."_

Seth nods and said with a smile, but then asked him about what he will do.

_"Understood. But, what about you your majesty?"_

Fado just looked at the main entrance as he heard that the entrance is being banged hard via battering ram again as it is sealed shut. He then said while turning his back on the two.

_"Me? I shall stay here. Grado have been our allies for a long time. Then all of the sudden, they attacked without reason. I must know what the cause is and why. Am I responsible for this cause? Have I erred my leadership? I have guided Renais like it's forever. Why? Why did I fail her so much?_

Ok. Eirika had enough of what her father say about him being lack of leadership. She then said with tears in her eyes and yelled that her father is not at fault. She does not want her father to die, also want to stay in order to protect her father.

"FATHER! DON'T SAY THAT! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT THAT RENAIS HAVE FALLEN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY GRADO BETRAYED US ALL OF THE SUDDEN, BUT ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU DID THIS FOR OUR COUNTRY AND MAKE IT PREPOSTEROUS! YOU MUST NOT STAY! YOU MUSTN'T! IF YOU WILL STAY, THEN SO DO I!"

Fado is trying to hold the tears that is the cause of his daughters words. Of course it's not his fault, but why did Grado attack them? Is it by unexpected circumstances? No one knows. He is still not looking at them. Seth then told Eirika to go with him. At first, she does not want to go. But sadly, she had to despite that she is one of Renais future along with her brother, Ephraim. She then rides with Seth, who is now holding his waist. Fado then gives Seth one last command, before taking his leave.

_"Go Seth! Ride! Take her to safety!"_

After those words, he leaves them, leaving Eirika and Seth behind. Eirika, looks at her father leaving as tears are still pouring in her eyes, crying and begging that her father should not get himself killed, reaching her left hand while the right hand is still. Seth, feels her pain as he looks down and he thinks that he fails as a knight. She saw her father, who is now surrounded by Grado soldiers who is now ready to kill.

"FATHER!" Eirika shouted as she turns her back from her father and cried in Seth's back, hugged him tightly.

_"Forgive me...Your highness." _Seth said, who is filled with disappointment within his voice. He then smack the leather strap, which holds him from falling and then ride on to leave Renais to go to Frelia. They went to a secret exit. Fado, who is now facing with spears and swords as he said...With tears.

_"Ephraim, Eirika, you two must survive. Forgive me...If I can't be with you. I'll see you...Soon."_

After those words, he got stabbed and slashed in many ways. Then, he lies down, dead with his own blood.

* * *

Meanwhile at the outside of the palace, The Eds went out to the bush as they sneakingly got out of Grado soldiers, who are celebrating their victory that they have conquered Renais. They run as fast as they can to go to the place in which the direction they go to Border Mulan, a place that they don't know that the direction will lead to Frelia. They didn't continue to go there as Eddy Grabs them via neck part of the cloak (Double D) and neck part of his green jacket (Ed), as Ed is already wearing it during the times that the are hiding. He then said, as then went to a hill that will cover them from the enemies, which is near the bridge. He then said, looking at them.

_"Where do you think you're going guys?"_

Ed, without thinking said that it's a safe haven for them. Double D reminded Ed that the war has started and can't be finished immediately. Then have to do it, slowly. Ed said without thinking.

_"But guys. We have to go to Border Mulan so that we can go to Frelia to warn them about Grado."_

Eddy is just clenching his teeth in anger as he punched him in face only for Ed to laugh. Double D have no single clue on what Ed is talking about. Double D, turns his attention to Eddy and whispers him in the ear.

_"Eddy, we must not let Ed know about our situation. If he did, we are dead and can't go back to our world. What to do?"_

Eddy whispers him back and said while avoiding any suspicion.

_"Don't ask me genius. You have magic books with you to protect us from enemies. Heck you can use both in the later run. Let's just keep Ed's mouth shut for now." _

After their decision making, they nod in agreement. They looked at Ed, who is now curious about their plan. Eddy just hits Ed in the right side of the lower jaw with his fist and knocks him out in a short time while avoiding suspicion by many people. Double D just reads his Anima magic book, for practice. He just sighed as they are just standing by. Eddy is just keep Ed unconscious while making him lean into the steep hill in the right side making Ed leans in it and as if he is asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at the end part of Renais, a young man in light green with yellow line armor is riding in his horse. His hair is shaggy and It's color is yellow He also wears the armor boots with the same color along with his gauntlets and waist armor and even his long wears the leather khaki pants and brown boots, also with a color flesh gloves. He then said with a voice that means that he is in a hurry.

_"General Seth!"_

Seth smiled and looked at him as he then changed his looks to a serious one as there is an emergency. He then said as an order.

_"Franz! Ride ahead and remind the Frelian kingdom of our coming. A single rider has better off of passing by, unseen by Grado's to the throne all that has happened here and petition there in the rain forest."_

Franz's eyes is widen has he then nods with a smile and said.

_"Understood!"_

After those words, he rides off to the direction where it leads to Frelia. Seth smiles, as he is now riding off to Border Mulan. He then said as he looks at Princess Eirika, who is now walking beside him by foot that has a look that he will die for her, not in a love way (Unless support conversation in the later run), but a knight that does his duty.

_"Princess Eirika, we must-"_

As he was about to finish his sentence, he looks at the road is being blocked by a man who riding a dragon and his two cronies. It seems that Grado's best men are here to capture the princess. Seth is alarmed at the sight as he said that she should still be staying from the back and she did.

_"Stay behind still, Quick!"_

The man looks at him with a sinister way as he grins in an evil way. His hair is wavy and long in length with a color of dark gray like his eyes. His armor is reddish-brown with a dragon emblem in his left upper arm. The color's are the same with his gauntlets, boots and his waist armor. He wears the first attire is a dark brown long sleeve and also with a black leather pants. The man said with a grin and demand.

_"You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais? Well, this must be my lucky day. You're a dead man. The wench goes with me."_

Seth is very pissed by the words of the man said. He is now very furious, locks his eyes to his target and said that he will never give her that easily.

"NEVER!"

They are now in battle as both of them are in battle stance. Their eyes are staring at one another as they must not make a single mistake. The man grins sadistically as he is already experienced on killing. In fact, the man LOVES killing as he thinks that the weak does not deserve to live. He then introduces himself as he looks said that he is ready to kill as his holds his lance back for a powerful stab.

_"I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado's finest general! And you're just a corpse who does not know he is dead."_

Seth is now pissed off as he charges in to the man, whose name is Valter. He then uses his silver lance and tries to stab him, but he flew out of the way as it is his turn to attack. He then charges in to stab him. Seth caught off-guard by the speed of Valter's dragon as he blocked it with his shield and tries to dodge the attack, but it still manage to do damage to him as his eyes widen that his left side of his body is bleeding. He groans in pain as he holds the wound by his right hand, making Valter laugh like a mad man. That is sick.

_"Ahhhhhhh! Damn it! No!"_

Seth had no choice but to retreat as he grabs Eirika forcefully by her left hand as he lifts her to ride with him behind. They ride on as they went on their way to the bridge in which the Eds are hiding that will lead to Border Mulan, leaving Valter behind with a grin on his face. He then said in a sadistic way.

_"Such terrible wounds, and still he holds to his duty? How entertaining. Fly away, little man. Fly away. Try to outrun death. More time to savor the hunt... and the kill."_

He then laughed maniacally as he along with his cronies flew off to go back to Grado.

* * *

Meanwhile at the scene that will lead to Border Mulan, The Eds are keeping themselves quiet as they are now watching a wounded Seth and a worried Eirika in which Eddy wants to meet. They looked at them with concern while concealing as they too, want to help. Double D told them to keep themselves quiet and come out in the right time when the two are in trouble. Seth, who is still in his horse said while bearing the pain. He looks at the direction in where Frelia via Border Mulan is located.

_"Princess Eirika! This way! I can see no more of Grado's men. If we've made it this far, we've surely earned a moment's rest. Please forgive my grabbing you so... brusquely earlier."_

Eirika looks at him with concern as she saw him still holding his wound. She said then, which indicates that she is worried and thankful. She then tries to go near him to treat his wounds. She also believe that she is the reason why he is hurt, she blamed herself in short.

_"Don't be foolish, Seth.I f it weren't for you, I would never have made it out of the castle. You are the reason I'm still alive. You have my gratitude. And who ever that man was, he was clearly after me... It's my fault that you received such a grave would. Allow me to treat it, I-"_

Seth then halts her with his look as it indicates that he is ok and his main priority is to protect her and to reach Frelia to safety as he will keep his word and promise made by her father. He then said with a smile, as the wound is stopped bleeding thanks to his armor.

_"Your highness, I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle. We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill His Majesty's wishes."_

Eirika is just shocked at his actions. True that she wants to help him due to his wounds, but he reminded her that it's a trial as they must move forward and go to Frelia. She then nodded and understand his reason, but she can't help to be worried about the cases on how is her father and the her brothers whereabouts. She then asked him, still with concerned look in her eyes while clasping her hands.

_"...I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he's safe? And what of my brother on the Grado front? We've heard nothing from him for days."_

He then smiled as he knew that the prince and the king are gonna be ok. He then said with a positive tone in his voice about their combat experiences.

_"King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valiant and brave men. I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check. More important to me, Your Highness, is that you look to your own safety. How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you. We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion."_

After those words, she then smiled and nodded as she said, clenching her fist with hope.

_"Yes, of course. You're right. Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth. Let us go."_

Seth is now very happy as he saw Eirika filled herself with hope as he then point to that direction in which it's the first step to go to Frelia. He then said with looking at the direction along with his horse. They are now looking at that direction. He then gets something, turns and looks at her as he is holding a weapon, which happens to be a rapier in his right hand.

_"Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan. Let us proceed, Princess Eirika. Your highness, I won't lie to you. This will not be an easy ride. Please, take this rapier. If something should happen to me, you must continue to Frelia, alone if need be."_

Eirika takes the rapier in Seth's hand as she puts in her waist with the sheath for battle. As they went to the direction in the bridge, even with the Eds in the right side of the hill, they are alarmed as they turned and they saw three men and a leader. She then said at Seth with a whisper.

_"Don't say that something might happen to you Seth. I know it won't be an easy ride, but we must persevere in order to reach Frelia. Together, we must survive!"_

Seth just looks at her, sighed and nods as he does not want to die in her reunion with her family, if that happens. Then they looked at the enemy, who is actually Grado's men and they are actually three fighters. One of the lackeys asked to his boss.

_"Boss O'Neill? Is that Renais people?"_

As idiotic the question is, the boss whacked his lackey in the back of his head as he reminded him that they ARE the people of Renais, most importantly, the princess. The lackey nodded as he joins with the other lackey. The boss, whose name is O'Neill said while pointing at Eirika and Seth, as the two having their looks alarmed.

_"You there! Renais Dogs! Where do you think you're going? For, I, O'Neill will kill you knighty and take the princess for her public execution."_

Seth just ridiculed at the man, as he is stepping forward with his horse and reminded her something as he is ready with his sword and lance.

_"Grado's men.. Stand back, Princess Eirika."_

For the princess, she just wanted him to do all the work. But Eirika doesn't want Seth to do it all by himself as she told her brother before that she will NOT be a burden or a dead-weight to her brother, her family and even for the country. That's why she learns how to use swords by the guide of her brother. She then unsheathes the rapier by holding it in the holding part of the rapier, which is the hilt. She is now ready to battle and said that it's all right.

_"It's all right, Seth. My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you."_

As they are about to charge and kill Grado's men, a voice is heard that they didn't expect to happen. They thought that it's from Grado as they are really on guard. The voice turned out to be Double D's, but they don't know who he is.

"HALT!"

O'Neill is confused on Double D's voice as he thought that whether he is an ally or a foe. Seth and Eirika we're startled as they turn their attention to that steep in which the Eds are hiding. They are now rattled as they jumped as an entrance. Double D is on his feet to avoid stepping in his long cloak and holds two magical books. One is an Anima Magic called fire and the other, Dark magic called flux. But he got a light magic in which is hidden in his cloak called light. Ed is still flopping like a fish due to him being tied by the two Eds, and Eddy is also in his feet. As they looked at Seth and Eirika, along with Grado's men, whom they are sweating in fear, Double D and Eddy are blushing like hell due to Eirika's beauty. They got to admit, she is beautiful than Nazz, but they must not think about it and shakes it off for now as Double D said while introducing himself. Ed then finally frees himself thanks to Eddy's sword as sprang himself and smiles like a goofball. He then reveals an ax, holding it in both of his hands as he is ready to fight. Double D recognize that Seth is a knight based on his armor and Eirika, based on her attire, a fighting princess.

_"Hello sir and princess. My name is Eddward and I'll be your tactician today."_

Seth is shocked and pleased, he didn't knew that this "Eddward" is going to be the tactician for Renais, as he can judge the color of his coat (Same like in Elibe). Eirika is just giggling, due to the fact of Eddy and Double D's reaction when seeing her for the first time. Grado's men facepalmed at Ed's actions and grins. They thought that even in Renais, they had their own idiots. They charged forward to attack them as they are on their way to kill them. Double D eyes widen as he point to the danger told his new companions and his friends to look out. Seth turns and blocks O'Neill's attack with his sword as he steps back with his horse. Eddy and Ed are jumping in to block those lackeys attack by their respective weapon. Grado's men took their steps back as they are shocked that the Eds are allies with Seth and Eirika. They go back to their respective post while growling with anger. Ed, Eddy and Seth(Who is riding a horse) took a step back and goes to Double D who is now planning for a kill without them getting hurt. Seth then introduced himself formally with a smile.

_"Thank you for helping us, Sir Eddward. I am Seth, a general/paladin of Renais and this young woman here is Eirika, who is the princess of Renais and soon to be future queen. You and your friends have our gratitude. What's the plan?"_

Double D smiled at him as he looks at Eirika, a bit of blush came out in his face. But as a tactician, based on his look, he must keep himself cool. He then said while smiling to introduce his friends with formality. Well, they are in a medieval era. Ed and Eddy are confused. How to call her name, Erika or Eirika? Double D only gets her name right and after many tries, Eddy finally got her name right making Eirika giggle. But Ed still didn't get her name right.

_"Nice to meet you Sir and...Your Highness_ (Blushes)._ The two men who are helping you are my friends, Ed and Eddy. Ed is a fighter and Eddy_(Sighs)_ he is a thief._ _Alright here is the plan, Ed, take out the first fighter as you two are the same jobs. Eddy, take out the second fighter as I will cover your back. Sir Seth and Princess Eirika _(Finally is not blushing)_, you guys will take out the leader. But, you guys must go to a forest to avoid such cautions. But for Sir Seth, you got a strong armor and shield with you, you'll be fine. But still, be careful."_

They all nodded the plan as they are ready to battle. Before Eddy gets into his post, he elbows Double D and gives him an Elbow and mumbles him that he should be called "Richmond". Double D's eyes rolled at him as he is observing his companions. Being the tactician, he must be very careful to avoid such risky results. Ed is in front of the first lackey, Eddy is in front of the second lackey with Double D in his back and Seth, along with Eirika are from behind as they will be the to kill O'Neill. O'Neill looks at their plan extremely ridiculous like Ed's flopping. He smirks in a dark grin as he too, have his own plan. Since the path is narrow, they got no choice but to face Ed and Eddy first (Though Ed is the main target). Seth, who is behind of Eirika and Eirika is in behind of Eddy, which makes Eddy gulped, sweating and blushed a bit in mix reactions: Either him in a battle for the first time or Eirika is close to him. For Double D is in behind of Seth as he too, will go into the battlefield. The first lackey, who is in the side of Ed grins as he is going to attack first as he swing his ax overhead. Ed with his Lothar instincts noticed the attack and dodges sideways. Ed retaliates as he slashed the lackey's chest using his ax in a horizontal way. The lackey hissed in pain looking at Ed. The second lackey goes in the side of Ed as he tries to attack Ed, though Ed blocked the unexpected attack, but the attack got his left arm in a big wound and Ed screams in pain, looking at his arm, bleeding. Ed then glares at the injured lackey as he must not die to return back home, that is only Ed is thinking right now. He then finished the attack of the first lackey, who is in front of him. He let the lackey to attack him, by swinging his ax sideways. But Ed jumped out of the way as he is now in an overhead slash position while he is in the air. He then shouted as adrenaline got him.

"I AM ED! DEFENDER OF BREAD AND BUTTER!"

The two Eds, Seth and Eirika are trying their best not to laugh, but their looks have changed into a shock as Ed smashes the lackeys head with the blade of his ax, Iron Ax as he lands on his feet. The lackeys head is like having his brains open as his iris turned into white while the blood is flowing like a fountain in the wounded part of his head. Blood is spilled as lackey is in his knees and falls down in the ground, face first and he is dead. O'Neill face have become more furious as Ed is still in his goofy smile, thought it is slightly looked stupid. He didn't expect that this "idiot" killed his member. Next will be Eddy as went into the the trees, making him more concealed due to his job. He then attacks the second lackey from behind as he leaps in to slash the lackey back. As first, Eddy does NOT want to kill but he had not choice but to do so as the country is at war. The lackey felt the attack as he did try to dodge his attack, but the left side of the his stomach got hit and got a scratch as he is now bleeding and the drops of blood is noticed. He grunts in pain as he turns his attention to the trees. He then tries to decapitate Eddy, who is concealed in the trees, but he ducked out of the way thanks to his new coat and he leaps again to attack the lackey. The lackey did block his attack that might hit his throat and get killed immediately, but Eddy changed his body target to his stomach as he successfully hits him as the lackey looks at his stomach with a horizontal wound as he coughs with his own blood as he is now dying. Eirika moved in which the first lackey died and still close to Eddy, again. Double D is now behind of Ed as he then opens a book as he is chanting as fire came out in his hands as the fireball lifts up and launches right into the lackey and he got burn as the lackey dropped his ax as he is running, in short, that lackey is burned to death and lies down, dead. Seth looks at each Ed, he is impressed. They got no proper training in fighting and yet, they managed to survive. Seth then rides on as he is now in the trees as he concealing himself in order to take advantage in his surroundings. He then looks at O'Neill, who is mixed with feeling with fear and fury. He then said, which is still in his tense position.

_"All is that left is their leader."_

O'Neill heard it as he is mad with fury and said while gritting his teeth and holds his axe, shaking.

_"What was that? Do you think you can take me, wretched lording? Come! It's time you high-and-mighty knights learned to respect a true warri_or!"

After those words. He rushed in to attack Seth, who is in the tree with an overhead slash. He then shouted as he is now mad, like a wild dog. The Eds looks at Seth with worry, but Double D said to them that he can't be beaten that easily in which Eirika nods in agreement. O'Neill then said with a dark look while shouting.

"YOU WILL BE THE FIRST ONE THE DIE!"

He then tries to slash Seth's horse trying to attack it's legs, but he lifts his horse up, dodges and turns it like a pro as he then steps back to launch at attack. He then reveals a shield and charges it in the direction where O'Neill is standing, who is holding in an attacking position as he thinks that Seth is not attacking him. But, he didn't know that he is hiding his sword behind his shield. His eyes widen at he then tries to block the attack, but Seth skillfully reveals the silver sword and he slashes O'Neill in a diagonal position which O'Neill is in pain and shock as Seth returns to his position. He then saw him bleeding fast in his chest, while coughing too much blood. He then sees his enemies in a blurring vision. Seth noticed that he is weakening due to too much blood is spilled in his chest. He then shouts and said in a commanding voice, giving Eirika an opening for a kill.

"NOW PRINCESS EIRIKA!"

Eirika nods as she is now charging forward and she faces an injured and weakened O'Neill. She is now thinking about her father, brother, the country and for the sake of Renais. She looks at him with furious eyes as she had no choice but too kill. O'Neill ignores the pain and he charges in to attack Eirika in an overhead slash. His mind didn't think about his survival because either way, he is going to die like a pawn that means, if you are useless, you are dead. He then attacks Eirika, only for her to dodge sideways gracefully making Double D and Eddy watched her in the battlefield and they are now daydreaming. Eirika lunges her rapier for a full force stab and she faces O'Neill with sadness and anger as she stabs him in his chest which it got hit in his heart with force, making O'Neill to fall back, vomits with blood and he then looks at Eirika, whose gentleness is gone turns into anger. He then said weakly.

_"What?...Why?...How?..."_

After those words, his head limps down and Eirika released her rapier in his chest. He then falls and lies down, lifeless. She then turns her back, who is now a lifeless O'Neill and she sprinkles her blood in the left side, leaving blood sprinkle marks into the rocks as she then looks at the Eds and Seth with a smile as her face become pale due to the fact that she killed someone, in short she is shocked. She is against nonsense violence, but she had no choice but to do it. Double D and Eddy are blushing due to her warm smile, Ed is just happy that everyone is ok and Seth is relieved that the princess is Ok. He then said with concern due to her face being pale. Even the Eds can't help it as well as they too said it as well. Starting with Eddy, Double D and finally Ed.

_"Princess, are you ok? You seem to be injured."_

_"Yeah, you gotta check yourself first before going forward. By the way, name's Richmond, nickname is Eddy by way. To avoid confusion." _

_"Princess Eirika. Seth has a point. It seems that you are pale. Please, check yourself before you are making us worried."_

_"You need healers and vulneraries princess."_

Eirika just looks at everyone, sighs and smiles and said which means that they shouldn't be worried.

_"What? Oh no...Everyone, I'm fine._ (Looks at Eddy) _Ok. I'll remember that._ (Looks at everyone again)."

Seth is still not convinced due to the fact her face is pale. The Eds are also still worried due to the fact that she is sweating like hell. Seth and The Eds said one by one.

_"But, you look so pale..."_

Eddy: _"Yeah. You are pale as a ghost."_

Double D: _"Don't overdo yourself princess. You need energy and strength, so that when we face the enemy, we have no problem taking them out and to rebuild Renais once more with peace and prosperity." _

Ed: _"You are white as the white lady in the planet of Zals."_

Before Eirika is going to say anything, she just chuckled at Ed's joke as she thinks that he is either weird or funny. She then looks at everyone that she is ready to fight, ready to determine that she is now in the fight due to Grado betraying their kingdom. What is the cause? What is the reason? They may not know why, but they will find out sooner or later. She then said that she is ready for this war, but feels very sad.

_"I'm fine...Fine...This is war, isn't it? It's not at all like the games I used to play with my brother or Lyon. I never though- I didn't know it would be this...savage. Are words useless? Is strength all that matters? It's so sad... Why would the Grado Empire do this? To what end would they start a war?"_

She is now in her knees as she is crying, covering her face due to the fact that she can't get over that why would the Grado Empire Betrayed them? Is their something wrong that what the Renais Empire did to them in the past? Double D saw this and he can't take it seeing her very sad with tears in her eyes and being friendly as he runs and goes near to Eirika and he hugs her, to comfort her. Seth is actually going to hug her, but he is caught off-guard by Double D's actions. He is shocked that Double D, being a total stranger is hugging the Eirika. Eddy is gritting his teeth with jealousy, only for Ed to noogie him as it didn't let go Eddy's envy. He then said with comforting words. Eddy is now thinking about this "Lyon" person as he heard, who the hell is he? Ed wanted to hug her, but Double D is more determine to comfort her as he just tease him a bit, only for Double D to ignore him.

_"Princess. My friends and Seth are here to help you. Right? We will stop this madness, together with me as the magic user/tactician for Renais, Ed or known as Lothar, the ax warrior, Eddy or Richmond, the kindhearted thief _(Is it possible?)_ and Seth, the peerless and fearless knight of Renais. Don't get that thought into the way, we will fight together."_

Eirika wiped her tears and looks at Double D and hugs him in return with a smile making Double D blushed in his face. He must keep his word, a true promise. Eddy gritted his teeth on how the hell sock-head hugs a princess and Ed just laughs at Eddy making him more jealous and furious. But as a thief, he is thinking about the cash, smiling with a grin. Seth wanted to stop it thinking that Double D is just a commoner, but as he looked at Eirika's face, he knew that she needs to be comforted. He then said, while seeing Double D letting go of the hug and he returns with his friends. In this case, both Double D and Eirika are getting up and they didn't hug right now as she just looks at everyone with a warm smile.

_"...Princess."_

She just said to everyone with a bright look in her face as she is now thinking the positive side.

_"Don't worry everyone,_ _I won't give in to sorrow. Let's get moving. I'm not broken, and I won't stop until I see Renais restored. I won't stop until I'm reunited with my father and brother."_

Everyone smiled as they are going forward to Border Mulan. Their mission has just started. But before anything else, Double D reminded everyone that they need energy as he then said that they need to rest as he pointed at a forest in which they will camp for now. Eddy looks at him with a death glare saying that how the hell do we get items for camping. Seth just chuckled at Eddy's facial reaction as he then told him that there are trees that can be used as cover and big leaves as bed or blankets. They all nodded in Double 's plan as they all camped out. In positions, Seth then said that he will sleep just a bit close to Eirika. Not really close, but close enough that he can protect her. The Eds have no complaints, even if Eddy really wants to sleep with her. After they prepared everything, they all sleep along with their weapons in their respective positions. Double D still thinks about the hug with the princess as he sleeps with a smile. Ed is just snoring, even if that won't affect them that much as they are in an open field and Eddy is just hugging his sword with the sheath as he is really careful about his surroundings. Seth is just sleeping in the left side of Eirika so that he can see his surroundings on who are the intruders that will get them, like the battle of those Grado's men. Before Eirika sleeps peacefully, she thinks about the hug of Double D while a smile. Her thoughts.

_'Sir Eddward...I don't even know you. You and your friends are just total strangers, but you have a gentle heart among with your friends. I want to know you more. Thank you for helping me and Seth. Thank you for comforting me. You have my gratitude...Tactician, for Renais.'_

Double D too have his thoughts when he lies down with his friends. He felt the hugs of a princess for the first time. He knew that Eddy would get pissed off and might get jealous, but he is one of the chosen few along with his friends to stop this evil. He then thought about it, he is in the center of the bed. Ed is in his right and Eddy is in his left. Before he sleeps, he thoughts about the hug with a smile.

_'This is got to be my first hug that I feel really comfortable of. Marie did hug me, but I'm not comfortable. When princess Eirika hugged me, I feel at peace. Well...We are strangers because we met for the first time along with general Seth. As long as we are breathing, me, Ed_(Lothar) _and Eddy_(Richmond)_ will help you on your journey. I also want to know you more...Princess of Renais.'_

After those thoughts, The Eds, Seth and Eirika are now sleeping peacefully as they are now preparing themselves for another journey, going to Border Mulan and finally going to Frelia, if they know about the news of her brother's whereabouts, her fathers status if he is alive or not. This is actually a turn events for the Eds.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, the end of chapter 2. The Eds have finally meet Seth and Eirika. Man, this has got to be my longest work so far. So, I would update this fast, but since the work is too many, it might take 1 to 2 weeks to upload per chapter. Don't forget to Read, Review, Fave and Follow the story. Thank you for reading. I'll be now working for chapter 3. I have to admit, this is very hard, but I won't give up and make this story good. Support Conversation? they must meet all units of the Fire emblem franchise as it will happen in the later run. Thank you and good bye.**

**Oh yeah, you can review while giving me suggestions if it's related to the story. But let me ask you this, which is a better magic job for Double D? Here are the choices, if the poll is not enough. It will give him the edge of magic usage, despite being a tactician. **

**\- Monk (Light Magic): Becomes: Bishop or Sage  
\- Mage (Anima Magic): Becomes: Mage Knight or Sage  
\- Shaman (Dark(Ancient) Magic): Becomes: Summoner or Druid**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello and welcome once again for the next chapter of "Fire EDblem: The Secret Of The Sacred Stones". In the previous chapter, The Eds, Seth and Eirika have finally met each other when they fight Grado's fighters or goons to avoid certain death by the princess. But thanks to Seth and The Eds, especially Double D, who is willing to be the tactician, she has her gratitude towards them. This chapter is now about the Eds, along with Seth and Eirika as they are now reaching to Border Mulan and now finally reaching to Frelia, in which they will go to Frelia. **

**Before that, please, feel to check out my two stories called: "Senran KagurEd: Boys, Girls, Action!" and "Fairy Ed".**

**Anyway, let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

Next morning, the Eds alongside with Seth and Eirika are now fully awake as they are now going to Border Mulan to get into Frelia for safety as they are done packing their stuff. Double D, the tactician is reading his strategy books to kill Grado's men without any scratch, Ed is just have his goofy smile while walking, Eddy is just looking at his lockpicks with a grin that he can get cash or rare items to sell with ease, Eirika goes closer to Double D, who is sweating like hell and she looks up his book if his tactics work, Seth is just sighing looking at Eirika and Double D and of course disagreeing in Eddy's antics. Of course, he must not let that get into him. His duty should go first, not his feelings.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere inside the castle, soldiers and a young woman are now worried that they might get conquered in which they will be, as one soldier is alarmed when he saw a man in full armor with his men are now advancing to the castle doors. The young woman is in dark blue hair with a ponytail style tied her hair, she got large dark blue eyes, she is wearing a red dress with a matching white/gold shoulder armor and got white gloves. She also wears white leg-length boots. She is now leaning in the wall with a worried look in her face. A soldier then goes to her and reminding her the bad news and said with a rattling voice.

_"Princess Tana! Grado's forces are approaching fast!"_

The young woman, whose name is Tana is now alarmed as her eyes widen about the news. She then said, whom we can tell that fear is in her.

_"What?! So soon! Ah! We don't have to time to think!"_

The soldier with a worried look in his eyes that they defend this castle, no matter what happens...He then said with a voice hinting that she must escape this place to safety.

_"Milady. We lack arms to defend, you must go back to the castle at once and let us defend this place till the end."_

Despite that it's helpful and gives her time to escape, she is very stubborn and willing to defend this castle, even if her life is at cost. She is actually the best friend of Eirika due to the fact that despite the kingdom of Grado has changed and turned into evil in an unexpected way and they are still in contact via letters during those times. She then said to the soldier, which her eyes tell that she is thankful to a loyal soldiers, but she does not want to be a burden, just like Eirika.

_"I can't! Not yet. We haven't found Eirika and her companions yet. Eirika is my friend, and she needs my help. I won't abandon her. Oh, I know! Go and ask Father- I mean King Hayden for more troops."_

The soldier's eyes widen, hidden with his helmet as he then nods with a smiles. He then said, in which her command might be risky, but is worth trying.

_"Yes your highness!"_

After those words, the soldier left to defend the place with their lives on the line. Tana then thought of something. She wished that her best friend and said with a voice that indicates with worry.

_"Eirika, please be safe."_

* * *

Meanwhile outside the castle, Frelian knights are defending the place for the king in order to hold Grado's men to take Tana as hostage in order for the king of Frelia to surrender the Frelian kingdom. Grado soldier are on pursuit to take the castle as their own. A man with golden armor is now looking with grin as in indicates that the princess of Frelia is there. He had a dark blue short messy hair and a beard, with dark blue eyes indicates the hunger of power. This man seems to be the commander to take over Border Mulan. A soldier then went to him and reminds him about the enemies plan.

_"Commander Breguet, it seems that the Frelian soldiers are taking hold and fortifying their positions to the castle."_

The commander, known as Breguet is just scoffing and knew that the Frelian soldiers can't hold on much longer. He then, holds his lance tight and said with pure confidence.

_"Hmph! They are tenacious, but they have no hopes of resistance when we are advancing."_

The soldier smiled as they are smelling victory in their noses. He then asked as they willing to take commands and waiting for orders.

_"What are you're orders sir?" _

Breguet just laughed at that question as he steps forward and said that he will take care of them, all by himself. Talk about arrogance.

_"Orders? Hah! You people just stay there while I'll take care of those pests myself!" _

He then wears his helmet as he step forward to face three Frelian soldiers by himself. The soldier just sighed because he can't defile his orders. He just nods and looks at the action. Breguet is being charged by the Frelian soldiers in one as he just yawned to them. He then looks sharp and dashed forward while lunging his lance forward. The Frelian lance didn't budge his armor at all due to that fact that it ain't armor piercing. He just laughs and just end their lives easily. He then stabs the first soldier and lifts him upwards, dropping the lance in a full impalement. The second soldier charges from behind in order to sneak attack the commander of Grado. Berguet noticed it by a mile, thanks to that soldiers armored boots. He just turns and throws the dead soldier to him as he is blown away by the impact forcing him to the ground, back first. The last Frelian soldier the same fate as he tried to attack Breguet, only for him to meet his gut with the commander of Grado's lance and fall down to the ground, dead. His is filled with blood as he then looks at the surviving soldier with a dark, yet sinister. He goes near to him and asked, while pointing his lance.

_"Have you seen a person who is a Frelian Princess here in this area?"_

The soldier just spits in his boots, making Breguet very angry and stabs the soldier mercilessly. He then turns his back to the dead soldier as blood is dripping in the tip of his lance. He then said with a statement in a boisterous voice.

"HAH! THAT'S WHAT THEY GET WHEN YOU ARE FACING WITH MY LANCE!"

He then moves out to go the castle in which where Tana is hiding. Breguet then goes for a shoulder tackle to budge the castle doors. He is now very angry as he called his lackeys to get a bettering ram to destroy the castle door. It took them a few minutes to destroy it, before Bruguet entered all by himself. He now enters the castle as he is now looking at frightful Tana, who is now walking backwards and said with her hands indicating to stay away from her. She have to let fear stay aside for now and looks at the man with a cold look while demanding him to get out.

_"Stay back! Tell your forces to go back or you're gonna have to deal with me!"_

Breguet just laughs at the woman as he now goes closer to her and said.

_"Oh. Is that so? And you must be..."_

Tana just snarled at the man because her weapon is not with her and just said with an annoyed voice while telling him the truth of her identity.

_"Who-? Alright you Grado beast! My name is Tana and I'm the princess of Frelia. I must permit you to not abuse my country anymore."_

He just ridiculed her demands and smiles with a grin as Tana identified her to be a princess. This must be his lucky day. In her case, she got balls for telling the truth. He then said with a voice that indicates, _'gotcha.' _

_"Ah. So you are Frelian's little brat huh? How convenient." _

She then points at him in which she shows no fear, even to a baboon like Breguet, who is just a commander of Gardo, not one of the elite. He then just smiles with a dark thought. She then said while not letting her momentum to stop.

_"Leave this castle right now! If you'll harm me in any way, my father and bother will hunt you down to the end's of the Earth." _

He just laughs at her statement and just being relaxed. He got the power to kill her right away, but he thinks of a better idea to make sure that Frelia will surrender. He then snaps his right hand as two of his soldiers appeared in the scene, making Tana alarmed. He then said while turning his back on her.

_"Yes. I've heard how King Hayden is very protective of his precious little daughter. Let's see if it's true or not. You are a fine hostage my dear. Men! Lock her up!_

The two Grado soldiers nodded as they went to the defenseless Tana and proceeding to tie her and lock her in a cell. She then shouts while being held by the soldier behind to avoid any signs of resistance, while the other is trying to tie her hands and feet.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

* * *

After a few hours later, they are now in Border Mulan in which the Eds can't tell. Seth just told them that they are now in Border Mulan and explained a bit to them. The Eds nodded in agreement as they understand what Seth mean. Double D's eyes widen as he saw the castle gates are now opened, Ed with his Lothar instincts knew that the enemy has taken the castle and they must stop it at all cost. Eddy grins that finally he can make cash while killing the bad guys, Eirika is now alarmed that somethings bad is going on to her best friend, Seth knew that they are a bit too late and sighs. All of the first Renais army didn't lower their guard as they knew that Grados men are there. Eirika points at the castle while seeing a Grado soldier is guarding the castle.

_"Everyone...Look!"_

The men nodded as they saw the castle gates have been destroyed. Eirika is now extremely worried about Tana while Seth noticed it and goes right beside her while looking at the conquered castle. He then said with caution.

_"I see it. It seems that Grado's army has taken over this place and have reached Frelia. Princess, this is perilous. We should all bypass Mulan altogether and go straight to the castle."_

Eirika just shook her head of what Seth said. Double D, being the tactician is now formulating a plan that would not get their lives in danger, especially Ed and Eddy. Eddy just can't believe what Seth said and thinks that it's ridiculous. Ed is being Ed as he just looking down in the ground and just said in a goofy manner_, "Dirt!". _They looked at him with a sweatdrop and told him that this is a serious problem and this problem not a joke and went to continue what they are doing while Ed just observes. Eirika then looked at Seth with pure sadness and wanted to help the people in Mulan and said, trying to solve the problem. Tears are now formed in her eyes.

_"We can't just ignore the situation here...You know that Seth. You were there when Renais is being conquered by Grado mercilessly. You saw what I saw. Many people have suffered and died. Homes were burned, possessions were stolen, women were kidnapped! Anyone who defiles Grado and tries to spit on it's face is facing execution without defending themselves. The killing has no remorse whatsoever!"_

She felt her knees weaken again as she covered her face with both of her hand as she is crying that if they can't do anything, more nations will suffer at the hands of Grado. Seth is just speechless as he hugs the princess while patting and rubbing her back. Eddy is just chuckling that it's a good thing that Double D is the tactician of the group in order for him to hug her indicates it's his turn after Double D and Seth hugged her. After she returned the hug to Seth, she then looked at him and said that they can do something about it. Ed is just practicing the swinging techniques with his Ax.

_"Please Seth...I don't want any people will suffer at the hands of Grado anymore. We've got to save the people here."_

Seth then smiled as he wiped the tears out of Eirika's face. He doesn't want to see her sad anymore. He got up and went back to ride his armored horse and said with hints that they got hope to save the people here in Border Mulan.

_"Alright princess. I understand. Perhaps we can retake Mulan. You have to be cautious like sir Eddward said to us. You're people needs you."_

Eirika heard his words of encouragement and got up to take what is theirs. She then said to him with smile.

_"Of course Seth! Come on everyone! Let's go!" _

The men are now happy as they are now in their fighting stance. Double D is now reveal to be a book which usually used for dark magic called Flux. Seth is now alarmed at Double D bringing dark magic with him. He then looks at him, whom he is accompanied by Ed and Eddy and said.

_'Sir Eddward. Are you sure you're going to fight? That book is dangerous."_

Double D heard Seth about his warning about the book and smiled that he too also concerned about his well-being. He then said while still formulating the plan.

_"Sir Seth. We'll just reclaim Border Mulan and save everyone...Ok? Don't worry about me. Worry about the princess."_

Seth just nods and agrees with him. Although Eirika, who is extremely worried at Double D because he brought a book of dark magic which might cost his life. You can hint his voice that Double D is a bit jealous when they are talking and hugging to each other. But then he realized that Seth and Eirika have known each other more than him. He just shrugged it off. Then they are all huddling together as they are going to plan out to kill Grado's men without any cautions. Double D then look at their surroundings and said while telling them with his plan. Double D then giving instructions to everyone as usual, since he is the tactician.

_"Alright guys listen up. We got 3 soldiers and 3 fighters along the way...Lothar, since the soldier is using a spear, you'll be the one to attack him. Richmond, cover Lothar from behind. Seth, you will be the tank for this moment and attack everyone that gets in your way and as for me and Princess Eirika, we will cover you and Lothar so that none of us are gonna get fatally hit."_

They all nodded as they went into their posts and they are ready to kill the enemy. Of course, Double D at first is scared is because he abhors violence and hates to kill, but he got no choice as he is in the world that is a war and killing is one of the suggestions that he'll face.

Meanwhile at the outside of the conquered castle, the soldier of Grado scouting as he is outside and is in the side of the cliff, hiding as he looks at the Eds, Seth and Eirika finishing their strategy and went back inside to inform Breguet. When he went inside, he told him that the army of Renais is now here to reclaim what is theirs. He grinned that he got the prize that he is waiting for. He stood up in his seat as he gets his lance and he went outside to guard the gates.

The Eds, Seth and Eirika are now in their guard as they are now cautious. Ed went to the first house and saw an old man, who is shocked that he had never seen him before in his entire life. But Ed just told him that they are the allies of Princess Eirika and the house of Renais. The man sighed in relief and give him some advice to make sure that they will be safe and said in a cautious manner. He also give him some information about the boss if he is guarding the castle gates.

_"Grado army's taken over the castle. It looks like they've seized the castle gate, too. Smart work-The fate provides defense and heals wounds to boot. They must be fierce warriors to have taken the gate. Watch yourself."_

Ed nods as he understands what the man said as he is guarding the house if Grado's men are going to attack him. Eddy went to the trees, concealing himself as he went to the shadows to go for a surprise attack. Seth with his riding as he went to the upper house. He then saw a young man, who is smiling at him as he recognize that he is with Renais. He then said with words that might give the edge for battling and giving him tips about the weakness of hitting a strong armor with ease.

_"That knight encamped at the castle was wearing the finest armor I've ever seen. It looked like it could turn aside almost any blade you swing at it. I know my armor, though. I wager a good rapier or an armorslayer could get through it."_

Seth smiled at what the man said, as he knew that Eirika had a rapier that would surely pierce Breguet's heart. After that, Double D went to Eddy's aid and then Eirika went closer to Seth so that she will know where will the enemy would attack. After their turn of being careful, enemies came out of nowhere as they are going to attack the army of Renais. Breguet looked at the view with an eagles eye as he saw the prize is there. He called out his men to ready to attack everyone that gets in their way and reminding them to capture Eirika, which that the Eds and Seth won't let that happen. He then said with a booming voice that indicates that they are going to capture the princess of Renais.

_"Hm? Is that the princess of Renais? Ha ha! It really is my lucky day! Fame and fortune ride to meet me! Move it, you slugs! Bring that girl to me!"_

His men nodded as they all went to their post, where even one of his men are very close to Seth, Eddy and Eirika. The fighter went closer to attack Eddy, who is concealing in the trees because the man thinks that Eddy is just a fly. He took a swing to the swing, making Eddy dodge the attack, as he step backwards via instinct and calls Double D out, who is chanting a dark spell while holding his book. The fighter is now alarmed that Double D is going to cast Flux to him, with a dark aura surrounding the beanie boy. Double D then think while performing the spell.

_'I do abhor violence at this moment. But in this case, they leave me no choice!'_

The dark aura is creeping into the legs of the fighter, making the fighter looking downwards and he jumps out of the way. But unfortunately, the creeping aura caught him after he landed on his feet and he got hit, making him coughing in blood as he is now on his knees. Eddy jumped out of the trees and then goes for a twin slash, making the fighter stood up, as he got finally hit. Eddy then lands in one knee, making the enemy got a X mark slash as blood is now flowing in his upper body, making his eyes white and lies down to the ground, dead with a pool of his own blood. Double D is now huffing, making him on his knees as Eirika's eyes widen, while looking at the tactician, who felt weak because of using too much magic and might not join in the fight. (**A/N: Flux is a D grade dark magic, we can't blame him, since he got an E grade in dark magic**)

"SIR EDDWARD!"

_"Don't worry about me princess, your friend needs our help." _Double D smiled at her weakly, as he got up slowly and he is now standing in two feet.

She nodded about Double D enthusiasm of really helping her and she faced the enemy side. The soldier then went in to attack Eddy and lunge him his attack by using his lance, but he dodged his as he crouch himself and goes for a horizontal slash, only for the soldier to block his attack and steps back. He smirked that Eddy is left open, but Eddy grinned that the soldier had fallen to his trap. He jumps out of the way to help Double D, as the man had his eye's widen that Seth is now rushing in to attack him and attacks him with his lance and lunges him as the man tries to block, but only penetrated his defense as he got stabbed as the man looking at his chest down, with blood came out in his chest as he is now vomiting in blood. Seth then lunges back his and the soldier is now on the floor flat and is now dead. Breguet, who is looking afar saw his two men dead and is now pissed off.

_"Grrrrrr! Those Renais flies, once they will come to save that Frelian brat, I'll make them kiss the tip of my lance!"_

Meawhile, at the hills in which two armored men are looking by. Franz smiled, as he faced a group of people whom he is familiar with and that is Seth and Eirika. But, his eyebrow has raised as he saw two men, in which the other is in the the house, who is Ed. A man, who is holding his lance and shield, whose armor is bluish green with a yellow trim. He got a messy laid-back black hair with sideburns. He smiled that Eirika and company are still in one piece. He asked the man if they are in the right place.

_"Sir Gilliam, is this Mulan? Have we reached the Frelian border already?"_

_"Aye, we have. Her highness, Princess Tana should be inside the castle." _This man's name is Gilliam, who seems to be one of the elite knights of Frelia and confirmed.

_"But look - the countryside is crawling with Grado Soldiers! Where's the castle guard! Has Mulan fallen? Are we too late?" _Franz's eyes have widen, when he looks at the castle, who seems to be infested with Grado soldiers, with an addition of one more fighter and one more soldier who came out in the northwest location, while the other, southwest.

_"Too tough to say from here. Princess Tana's in no danger if they want her as a bargaining tool. We men of the Eastern Watch will see her to safety." _Gilliam determined, with his stoic, yet loyal attitude as he looks at the castle, willing to risk his life to get Tana back to safety.

_"Yes...Yes, of course. We mustn't give up. We must move. We must retake the castle. Then, we ride forth to Princess Eirika's aid." _Franz nodded with agreement and is now going to help Eirika.

"I've_ strong armor then you do. I'll take the lead. Watch my back." _Gilliam informed and then went on their way, to aid the Renais army.

The armed Grado men are still not moving as they are now making a strategy, to make the Renais Army dead.

Meanwhile, Ed then went out to the house as they are all still in one piece. He smiled with joy, as he hugged Double D and Eddy, who are close to each other. Finally, Franz and Gilliam has now arrived, who are looking at the Eds in a suspicious form, making them think that they are spies in Grado. But, they are in relief that Seth and Eirika are safe.

_"Sir Seth, Princess Eirika! I'm glad that you two are still in one piece." _Franz smiled at the two, with Gilliam nodding.

_"Is that you, Franz? I'm relieved to see you're still in one piece!" _Seth looks at him and still in one piece, as he felt relief of his comrade.

_"Franz, you made it through unscathed." _Eirika smiled.

_"I'm glad too. I've met Sir Gilliam of Frelia right here and explained about the situation of Renais. Princess Tana is actually there in the castle, taken hostage be Grado's men." _Franz informed, as everyone huddled up together in the northern part and went near to the fortress, even Ed is carrying the two boys, while hugging.

_"Tana is here?! We must not waste any time, let's get moving!" _Eirika said with determination and is on the move, but was stopped by Franz as he is intrigued about the Eds. She went back to them and faced them, crossing her arms. She can't wait to save her best friend. Eddy then heard of her best friend's name and is trying to make that perverted grin, but he can't; Is all because of Ed's hug. Seth just told her that this won't take long, in which she is still worried.

_"Gah!...Can't breath ya stupid lump...Get off!"_ Eddy tried to pry Ed off.

_"Thank you Ed..I mean Lothar...But...Can't breath." _Double D is trying to get some air and gasped, because of Ed's hug is too tight.

"WE ARE STILL ONE!" Ed shouted in a stupid manner, as Seth groaned that they might get ambushed by Grado. Eirika's eyes widen, as she looks at our fighting lump is hugging tight with his friends, especially Double D. She told him to stop and he did; by letting them go and dropped the tactician and the thief to the ground.

_"Uh, your highness, who are these three people?" _Franz asked and points at the Eds, whom the two are gasping for air, especially Double D, who is fatigued at the Flux spell and carrying that book.

_"These people are the ones who will help us to restore Renais." _Eirika said, while looking at Franz with a smile.

_"Indeed. We even have a tactician right here. His name is Eddward and his two friends are named Richmond, the thief and Lothar, the fighter." _Seth then introdued Franz and Gilliam to the Eds. Eddy got up and didn't like the sound of his title; with a follow up of a frown. Double D smiled at the two newest soldiers.

_"Tactician?! That's great Sir Seth! He will help us on building strategies. I'm Franz, a soldier of Renais and this is Sir Gilliam, a knight in Frelia; who is going to help us. It's a pleasure to meet you guys." _Franz raised his fist up in the air and introduced him and Gilliam, in which the knight nods as he is focused on saving her majesty. In this case, he is riding with his horse.

Double D huffed and told them that they should hide, while formulating a plan. Eirika told him that they must finish this quest immediately and to reunited with her best friend. He understands her situation and nodded as he is now giving them instructions.

_"In order for us to save Princess Tana without a scratch, we must cooperate together, especially you 'Richmond'. Sir Gilliam, Sir Seth and Franz; you three are going to be in the frontlines. Me, Richmond, Lothar and Princess Eirika will back you up just in case. Our lives is at stake, please; let's be careful."_

Everyone agreed; although Eddy is gritting his teeth by mocking his favorite nickname by Double D, as they are now going to attack the enemy, with Gilliam, who is now in the danger lines in front. But he told them that they don't need to worry and even reminding them that this armor is unbreakable to ordinary weapon. The silent knight is leading the way as the two fighters of Grado grinned as they are going to attack him. Little they know, Double D is setting a trap that Seth and Franz are going to attack them by ambush, as Eddy is already finished making a lime powder to blind them up. He also planned to make a distraction so that Breguet will get off his post to defend the castle. The fighters then rushed in to the exposed Gilliam, only for them to get blinded by Eddy, who jumped in his armored shoulder and throws the power right through their eyes and shouted, while dropping their weapons and covering their eyes. Eddy then lands on his feet. He signals Seth and Franz to attack and then; they ride on their horses, as they are going to stab them, only for those fighters to barely dodge and didn't noticed that Eirika and Ed went to attack them, each. Eirika stabbed the first one by the heart, as the man got limped after a few minutes with blood dropping in her rapier and let him go; dropping the man down while white eyes and lay down, lifeless.

As for the other fighter, Ed easily gives the man slash in the stomach, as blood is spilled in his blade and got caught in Ed's face. The man lowers his arms down and is shown that he is eyeless, because his iris has gone white. The fighter falls down to the ground, dead. Eddy then looks at the scene and cringed. He didn't expect Ed to go for an overkill, alongside with Double D, who uses his hood cloak to cover the scene.

_"Geez...'Lothar', this is rated T; Not rated M."_ He can't help, but to break the forth wall and even call out his favorite name. Ed then gives him a goofy smile and gives him a thumbs up. There are some blood stains appeared in his face, making Eddy sticking his tongue out of disgust.

Then, they are now facing Breguet and two soldiers as he growled and told those two to attack them, in which they are easily get killed because they are overpowered. The first soldier then went to Eddy, but easily dodge his attack as goes for a three sixty spin and he pushed him as got stabbed by Franz's lance without hitting the shield, with blood pouring out of the soldiers mouth. The second one was faced by Gilliam as he lunges his lance to attack, only for it to get broken, making the man's eyes widen as Gilliam then lunges his lance and stabs the man, fully impaled his attack as blood is now dripping in the tip and the half of the body part of his weapon. He let's it go and the man vomit in blood and fells down to the ground with his own blood, dead. The Renais army are now facing Breguet, with a dark look in their eyes.

_"Bah, what a lot of worthless curs I've been assigned! I'll take care all of you by myself!" _He scoffed and pointed his lance at them. Double D told them to execute the plan, this time, making Eirika as bait. She disagreed at his plan at first, but he trust her instincts that she can survive this place, even Seth and Franz agreed with the sock wearing tactician. She got no choice, but to agree.

However, Double D's plan has taken too much time in which; a group of enemy cavalry soldiers by four are now going to chase them and slaughter them. One soldier then points to the direction where Eirika and her group are now going to kill Breguet, who is now grinning that his plan didn't work; but little did he know, Double D got another plan in his own sleeve.

_"I've found them! Stragglers from Renais! Don't let them get away!" _The soldier who points at the direction, shouted and tells his comrades to go after them, they are just an another Grado reinforcements.

_"Sir Gilliam, Lothar, Franz. Block their way! Richmond, once Princess Eirika have finally distracted the knight and went near to her, go to the castle doors to save her friend!" _He ordered and making his words clear. Seth is now waiting for the tacticians command.

_"What about me sir Eddward?" _He asked.

_"Ambush and you will break that man's armor with your sword or lance and let Princess Eirika take the final blow, is that understood?" _He gives him a firm word, in which Seth nods in understanding and went to the trees for an ambush. Double D then went to Eddy's aid, just in case.

Gilliam then told them that he'll be the tank and they will assist him, if the enemy is now coming. The cavalry soldiers are now riding fast with their swords and lances, two each. As they are attack the knight, the swords didn't budge him as he just stabs the horse in the sides, making it neighed in pain as blood is now dripping in which the soldier then falls down in his mount, in which its dead. The soldier stood up in which he is facing Ed and Franz, who is riding his horse as they are now rushing in to attack a footman soldier of Grado; as the soldier did the same thing. He goes for a slash against, only for the lump to dodge out of the way and did a horizontal slash, with the use of his ax; but the soldier steps back as he got slashed by Franz with his sword, in which the soldier forcefully drops his sword and hissed in pain, as he got hit by the shoulder forcing to drop his sword, making him bleed. Another cavalry soldier is going to attack Franz from behind, only for Gilliam to throw his lance like a spear and got impaled, as the soldier falls down, lies down and drops dead, with his own pool of blood. Ed then gets Gilliam's lance in which, another soldier goes in to attack him with his sword, only for Franz to dash in and blocked the attack, in which Ed didn't know about it. However...His brain is working, as he know what he'll gonna do.

_"Pass the mustard and add it with ketchup!" _He shouted and throws it like a javelin, as Gilliam saw it like an eagle and gets it like a pro. He offers the lump his thanks, in which Ed just gives him a goofy smile and is going to help Franz.

Gilliam is now facing the last cavalry soldier to attack him, with a lunge on his lance. To his surprise, he felt a little crack in his armor it as he steps back and looking at the enemy with tense in his black eyes. He is now going to counter the soldier once more, as the man then rushed in with his horse and is now going to attack him once more. He saw an opening, as he sidesteps the attack and lunges making it hit to the enemy's horse by its thigh in which it neighs and raises it like a human standing in two feet, making it fall into the ground, dead with blood pouring a bit in its right side. The soldier is still alive with his lance and looks at him with rage. He goes to stab him, only for that soldier to drop dead as he got pushed by Gilliam's shield and throw's it, making the soldier eyes widen and he is now vomiting in blood because of that impact and lies down, dead as he went near to the body and gets it, to help Franz and Ed, just in case if they are having a hard time.

Meanwhile at Franz and Ed scene, they are now going to attack the man as that soldier and Franz are clashing in swords in which Ed can have the advantage to help him due to his "Lothar instinct". As Franz blocked the attack, he didn't noticed that Ed attack the soldier from the behind, as he is now jumping out of the blue.

"I AM NOW THE MIGHTY WEEGEE! SLICED BREAD AND CHEESE!"

He goes for the overhead slash with his ax, successfully sliced the shoulder armor because of his strength making the soldier dropped his sword to the ground and is now agonizing in pain, hold his right shoulder to avoid the blood pouring it out, but it's inevitable making his hands now covered a bit of blood. He is now wide open, as Franz gives that man a clean stab to the chest, making the mans eyes turn white and limped, dead. Ed and Franz are giving a thumbs up to each for having a good job of killing the enemy in which they are now huddling with Gilliam.

Meanwhile with Eirika and Seth (Who is hiding in the woods), she is now facing the knight with no fear as she wants to save her friend from those bastards. The Grado knight is grinning that he thinks that she a lamb, leading right to the slaughter as he points his lance afar, to which where the girl is standing right now.

_"I just wanted to capture you and show you to our majesty, but since that 'new' tactician of yours is bugging me, you're head will be placed in the platter!" _He promised that she'll be dead, in which Eirika does not want that to happen.

_"You resort this to violence, I must defeat you. You are leaving me with no choice!" _She said with tensity as she is now holding her rapier, hoping that Double D's plan is going to work.

She noticed that Eddy went inside the castle, as she is now in a stance that she'll defend herself against the knight.

* * *

_**Inside the castle**_

Eddy is now finally inside as Eirika is now going to bait herself against Berguet. He is now hiding in the castle wall, in order to save Tana from Grado's soldiers. He saw two guards with spears, guarded the Frelian princess. Little did he know, Double D followed him in which he might screwed Eddy's plan, according to him. He jumped and rolled into the next room, in which he'll stalk and kill that soldier. Double D is now giving him a signal if he goes for the kill or not. The soldier didn't noticed it, until he got stabbed by a throwing knife in the neck, in which the other soldier is extremely surprised as he saw his comrade is now holding his neck and is coughing blood and falls down to the ground, dead. Tana saw the scene and is shocked, thinking that she'll be the next one. The soldier, who is guarding her holding his spear as he is now checking his surroundings and went to that location, where the knife is thrown. As that man went there, he didn't know that he'll meet his end. Eddy is now behind him and stabbed him in the heart, although he is shaking. The soldier drops his weapon and to the ground, as blood is now pouring in his mouth and falls down to the ground, lifeless. Eddy got the key and called Double D, to save Tana.

They went there to open her cell and Eddy went near to her to cut the ropes in her arms and legs, in which she wanted them to stay away from her.

_"Are you one of Grado's men? Stay back or my father and brother is going to hunt you two and having your lives ended!" _She warned and pointed the boys in an accused way.

_"What are you talking about? We are from that Renais place and to assist the princess, Eirika." _Eddy said with annoyance, as he cuts those ropes and finally setting her free. Tana stood up, as she smiled at Eddy, who is the one saving her from those soldiers from her. The short Ed boy admired the Frelian princesses beauty and turned his back, making him having that slight blush in his face. Double D told her that they need to wait for Eirika and the others, in order for her safety is going to be sure.

_"Eirika?! They are here?!" _Tana asked, while being surprised as the two boys nodded in agreement. She is now smiling that she'll see her best friend.

* * *

_**Back outside in Border Mulan**_

Everyone is now looking at Eirika, who is now dodging against Berguets attacks as she is now in danger that she might get herself killed. But, she promised that she'll avoiding getting killed because Double D trusted her instincts. As the man is going to lunge his attack to the princess, Franz went there to the rescue first as he parried Berguets lance, with his lance making the Grado knight wide open to kill. Gilliam then stepped in for Eirika, as he and Berguet are now clashing lances in which who will be the one is dead. Ed is now behind Berguet in which he didn't know, he got slashed from the back and is now shouting in pain. He is still going to endure the pain, but Gilliam hit his shoulder, as cracks is now forming in. Seth then came out of nowhere, as the man of Grado is now outnumbered in which he tried to fend them off; but he fail. The Paladin of Renais, jumps high as he is using his sliver lance and lunging in to attack the man. Berguet is now getting stab, since the Paladin's lance is more stronger then his armor as he felt his gut is being stabbed, because his armor gives in and his helmet is now showing the color red, due to spitting blood. Berguet is now weaken,as he still didn't dropped his lance. He didn't know that Eirika is riding with Seth as she jumps out of his horse and goes for the stab, making the man looked at her. His eyes widen that he is going to die. She stabs him with that hole that Seth and Gilliam are working; he got hit with his heart.

_"This...this can't be...I..." _Berguet said it weakly and then his mouth is pouring with blood right into that helmet, as he falls down to the ground and is now dead.

Eirika then told the group that there is no time to waste and went to the castle gate, in which Eddy, Double D and Tana are waiting for them.

* * *

_**Inside the castle...Again**_

Eddy is now getting impatient, as he is tapping his foot in the floor hoping that they have arrived. Double D is now hoping that they are alright, especially Eirika and also wished that his plan did worked with flying colors. Tana is now sitting down in the stool, hoping that Eirika is ok. After a few minutes, Eirika, Ed and Gilliam are the ones that went inside, since Seth and Franz are guarding outside the castle gates. Tana's eyes widen as saw the sight of Eirika and Gilliam, as she stood up and goes in with them.

"DOUBLE D, EDDY! YOU ARE ALIVE LIKE HAMBURGERS!" Ed shouted with joy and is now rushing in; going for a trapped bear hug, making Eddy and Double D wincing due to the pain of his powerful hug. The latter did ignore them, as they are overjoyed that Tana is safe.

_"Princess Tana." _Gilliam removed his helmet and showing that smile, indicating that she is ok.

_"Sir Gilliam... I'm sorry, I never meant to cause you such trouble." _Tana bowed and felt a bit guilty that Gilliam is putting his life on the line, just to keep her safe.

_"It was no trouble. I live to serve, Princess." _Gilliam bowed the Frelian princess with respect. Ed puts the two Eds down, when hearing the word 'princess'. They are shocked that, Tana is an another princess. Eddy grinned that he saved a princess, making Double D groaned his antics. Eirika shouted with joy and calling her friend, as the two went near together and is now hugging each other. Tana can't believed that this is 'the' Eirika that she knows for a long time.

_"Tana, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in Frelia Castle?" _Eirika asked.

_"I heard that Renais had fallen, and I was so worried...But I'm glad to see that you're safe... Wait! Where is Ephraim? Is he well?" _The Frelian princess informed with worry and asked about her brother, in which Eirika lowers her head and then looks at her, after a few seconds.

_"I wish I knew." _The Renais princess sighed.

_"You haven't heard from him? Oh, I hope he's not been harmed... Come, we must go to Castle Frelia. My lord father may know something." _The girl offered her to go to Frelia castle, in which that the Eds smiled about it. Eirika is now offered her thanks, in which Tana nodded that she'll do everything for them.

_"Uh, Eirika, who are these three people? That thief person is the one who saved me from those Grado soldiers inside and told me that they are working for you." _Tana asked, with a smile in her face when Eddy is the one who saved her and had a bit blush in her face. Eddy groaned at his title, but is now starting to get used to it.

_"Oh. I would like you to meet Lothar the fighter, Eddward the tactician and Richmond the thief." _Eirika then introduced the Eds to her best friend, in which Eddy groaned a bit and having that hidden blush to his face, making Tana slightly giggled at the short Ed boy. She is shocked that they got a tactician in her army and just told her that he would love to meet her brother, whose named Innes.

After everything else, they all went to Frelia Castle, to meet Hayden, the Frelian King.

* * *

**_Eirika and her companions have liberated the border castle. Alongside Princess Tana of Frelia, they ride on to the Frelian capital. _**

* * *

_**Frelian Castle**_

They are now there, as the Eds observed the castle that it's too big and Eddy wished that he lived there and he'll be rich.

_"I wanna live in this place Sock-head." _Eddy grinned while looking at the place.

_"I think greed won't do any good for you, 'Richmond'." _Double D said, as they are now sitting down a large royal sofa. Eddy is just gritting his teeth, but scoffed afterwards.

_"This castle reminds of me of the "Ghost of Flying Sausage Dungeon King", when he will use his sword and use the hotdog to make blood pacts and sacrifices to other kings. This is a limited edition."_ Ed said, while talking about his comic reference, making everyone in the room sweat drop, although Franz is snickering.

Meanwhile in Tana's scene and the kings room, her father felt relief that his precious daughter is now safe as he went near to her and hugged her, making her smile warmly. Then, they let go. The man had a short straight greenish hair and has brown eyes. He is wearing a kingly attire in which it composes of a gray/golden trimmed chest and shoulder armor with a priestly-like attire, green-thinned long sleeves with golden wrist guards and wears brown boots. This man is now known as Hayden, the sage king of Frelia.

_"Oh, Tana... I'm grateful to see that you're safe and home again! You've no idea how I worried when I heard you were under attack at Border Mulan. You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand?" _Hayden reminded and felt relief about Tana returned in their place in one piece.

_"Don't be mad, Father. Look, I come bearing good news. Eirika, Lothar, Eddward and Richmond. Come out now!" _Tana smiled and shouted that the three whom she mentioned will come into this place. After that, it reveals to be Eirika, Ed, Double D and Eddy. Double D and Eirika bowed with respect and Eddy did the same thing, after he got elbowed from the sides. Seems that Double D reminded Tana that they are one, even if they are three.

_"King Hayden, I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times." _Eirika smiled, so that she'll have her spirits high.

_"Ah, Eirika! It does my heart good to see you safe...So these are Lothar, Eddward and Richmond. This is good thing that you a tactician in your group. Richmond...I heard from my daughter that you are the one saved her. I would like to thank you personally that you saved my daughter from captivity. Lothar, seems that you got some strong willed fighters out there." _Hayden smiled at the Renais princess, as he is impressed that she also got a tactician in her group. He offered his thanks to Eddy, because he knew that his daughter is so precious to him; making the Ed boy nervously smile and bowed, making Tana giggled.

_"Thank you. I was able to escape the castle before Renais fell. But I'm not sure if my father..." _Eirika sighed that she had no news from her father.

_"Yes. I. have received word of your father." _Hayden looked down, indicating that it's bad news.

_"Your Highness? Please tell me. Is my father well?" _Eirika asked with hope filled in her eyes.

_"...My friend King Fado...did not survive the fall of Renais Castle." _Hayden then looked at her in the eyes and felt that guilt within him.

_"...No, it cannot be..." _The Renais princess didn't like the sound of it, as tears is now starting to pour in her eyes and covered her face, as she went down to her knees. Double D's eyes widen, as went in to comfort her. As the tactician, he did the right.

Seth went inside the room, as he saw Eirika, crying and Double D hugging her, trying to comfort her. He knew that this tactician will do everything to make everyone smile and having that hope shine. Ed cried for no reason though, but deep inside his heart, he sympathize her. Eddy too, felt sorry for the princess.

_"Rest assured, Grado will be punished for its cowardly act. This is Frelia's promise. Eirika, please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be." _Hayden offered her his hospitality. Eirika still didn't say anything as her and Double D stood up, still hugging. Double D hoped that she'll be alright after that tragedy. It must be ard for her.

_"King Hayden. You know of Prince Ephraim's disappearance, do you not?" _Seth asked, while clenching his fist hoping that there is news about Eirika's brother, Ephraim.

_"Yes, we hear the prince and his men hunts Grado at every turn. It's said that he's left his forces into the empire itself. Reports suggest he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall." _Hayden informed. Eirika then let's go of Double D grip, making the Ed boy smiled. Ed and Eddy is still having a hard time catching up in this conversation.

_"My brother... He fights on? Even now?" _She asked, as she wiped those tears in her eyes.

_"Yes. My Pegasus knights bought this information at a great price. Even though Renais has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart. He is truly Fado's son... What a valiant youth. I wish I knew whatever he remains unharmed, but I do not." _Hayden informed and impressed that her brother is Fado's son, but he didn't know if Ephraim is unharmed. Ed heard about Pegasuses and wished that he'll ride into one, Double D is now intrigued that those creatures that Jimmy wished back in Peach Creek are true in this world, Eddy is not interested, thinking that they are 'Bird Knights', according to him.

_"King Hayden, I thank you for your offer, but I cannot stay. I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements." _Eirika is now filled with determination, making the Eds and Seth shocked. They have been in a battle in Border Mulan and they must move right now? Talk about bravery.

_"I cannot allow it. I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide. I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you. Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors." _Hayden is now worried for her and thinking that she might die. But Eirika ignore his pleas and looks at him with a smile.

_"I know you mean well, Your Majesty. However, I have lost my father, and my twin brother is in peril. My brother, he is a part of me... I cannot rest here in peace while he risks his life." _Eirika is having that fire in her eyes and is now willing to find her brother.

_"No. Renais has no more army. Grado's forces decimated it." _The sage king shook his head and sighed. Then, he still looking at those strong-willed eyes of Eirika. He got no choice, but to lend some of his army for her in this journey.

_"I wish Frelia could provide you with support, with soldiers, but... My son, Innes, is on his way to meet the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade. Your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone. Are you still determined to go?" _The Frelian king continued and asked her once more. Double D is now intrigued that they have a tactician as well, whom he heard it from Tana. Eirika nodded and apologized.

_"As resolute as your father, eh? What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination? Vanessa." _Hayden sighed, as he knew that they are extremely strong willed and shockingly, stubborn. He called Vanessa, who is actually a Pegasus knight.

Then, a young woman came out and smiled at the latter, making the Eds smiling even more. Eddy is even more happy that another woman is in for their journey. She has a long green hair with a ponytail tied in and had green eyes. She is wearing the same chest and shoulder armor, white lower arm bands, white mini-gauntlet, red sleeveless skirt with a brown leather belt around her waist. She also wears white boots.

_"Here, your highness!" _She said, cheerfully and sincere.

_"Moulder." _He called another of reinforcements.

Then a man in his fifties came out and bowed his majesty. He got a short brown hair, brown mustache and has brown eyes. He is wearing a tiara, brown/golden trimmed priest/monk attire with a brown long sleeve, brown pants. He also wears brown shoes, and he is holding his healing staff.

_"You called, my king?" _He asked with pure respect. The king then called Gilliam, who seems to be accompanying the army in their journey and the three is now standing in front of Hayden.

_"You are to accompany Princess Eirika of Renais into Grado territory. I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her brother." _He ordered. The three then faced Eirika, who seems to be grateful.

_"Hmm. Quite a grave responsibility you've given us." _Gilliam crossed his arms and nodded.

_"No matter the obstacles, we will perform our duty." _Vanessa feels that she is up to the task and agreed.

_"Our lives are yours." _Moulder bows once more.

_"These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals. They will, no doubt, prove themselves quite valuable on your journey. Remember, you are venturing behind enemy lines. You will need supplies. I have a supply convoy readied to carry your weapons and provisions. It will remain at your side, no matter how far afield you venture." _Hayden smiled and is now telling her that he will support her journey, in which Tana is happy for her friend. Eirika felt grateful and offered her thanks. She won't forget this offer. THe king then told her that no thanks are necessary and must save it if the twins of Renais are safe in one piece. Eirika then smiled with enthusiasm. She called the Eds and Seth, as they are now going to the corridor. Hayden actually supplied them with 5000 gold and had the support convoy outside. Eddy felt that adrenaline, only for him get a scowl by everyone, in which be behaved for a while.

* * *

_**Corridor, Frelia Castle**_

After the talk, Eirika, Tana and the Eds are now in the corridor in which the two best friends are talking about Eirika's journey.

_"Eirika, you don't really intend to go through with this, do you? I can't guess how you must feel, but it's just too dangerous. What would happen if you were captured by Grado's men?" _Tana asked and is now filled with worry in her dark blue eyes.

_"Thank you for your concern, Tana. But I have no choice. Don't you see, Tana? I have to go." _Eirika sighed. The Eds are just waiting for her patiently.

_"Eirika... Oh, why is this happening? What's gone wrong with the world?" _Now, it's Tana's turn that she is now crying, as tears are now pouring in her eyes. Eddy does not wanna see her cry, as the king did thank him for saving her. He went near to her and hugged her, patting her back, in which she returned with a hug as well. Eirika is now worried about her friend. Double D is shocked about Eddy that he thinks that he never do that.

_"Why would Grado invade? Emperor Vigarde is a man of peace. His people adore him. And you and Ephraim are friends with Prince Lyon, are you not? What could be behind this madness? Why is this happening..." _She continued and still crying, as she is confused about Grado's sudden attack. Ed knew this would happen, but he would not rather tell or they might be become suspicious people. After that talk, Tana and Eddy let go of the hug.

_"I have no answers for you, Tana. I don't want to believe it, but the reality is that we are at war. If I do nothing, I mat lose my brother as well as my father. This is why I have to fight. It's the only answer I have." _Eirika said and told the Eds to leave as they are now going to Ide.

Eddy is the last one to leave and indicating of a promise that he'll return in one piece and keeps her father's promise and finally left. Tana then smiled,as she will never forget what the Ed boy did.

_'Please be safe in this journey with Eirika, Richmond.' _She turned her back and went back, to go to her room.

* * *

**A/N: Woot! Seems that It took me almost two months to come back to this story. Sorry about that. Well, what do you guys think? I want to receive some of your feedback and I would appreciate some constructive criticisms out there. To Lance Siegfried, I'm sorry but the Peach Creek Kids, The Kankers and Eddy's brother won't be there because the Scared Stone main characters are too many and some might not get the equal spotlight.**

**Double D can't fight in the next chapter. But don't worry, I'll make him fight again though I won't tell. Thank you for reading this story, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
